Oni No Bara
by Yashodoa
Summary: Kagome died and became a hanyou. InuYasha finds that his life is in danger because of the Shikon No Tama. Rating due to a chapter and mild violents though the story. Completed!
1. 1

InuYasha  
Lady Yashodoa  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Author's Note: I put this story in PG-13 because it includes some mention about nakedness but absoultely no lime (yet). Language is something else too.   
Characters being out of characters, yes that is going to occurs. Also, I am not so sure what actually happens at the end. But the story does take place before Naraku.  
Alternative Fanasty Twist. Heck, it's an fanfic anyway and I can make it happen the way I want to! But gotta give the credit to Takahashi Rumiko for creating those wonderful characters!   
Oni No Bara   
Part One   
~~~/~~~@   
  
You MONGREL!     Itie! That did it. Kagome ran out of the door into the cold winter rain. Inuyasha ran after her. All we could hear over the thunderstorm was part of their arguments that we thought he would drag her back…  
Lighting flickers and sonic crash spread though the village … stupid… Kikyo…t-that… ojo… All of us could just watch out the door, rain pouring heavily. We all could only catch part of their shouting between the thunders. I never felt so uneasy like this before. Not even when we fought against the spider-head. Or the Thunder Brothers. Sango held me in her lap, I don't know if it's me that shaking so hard or it's her. It had been four years since we had been searching for the shards. We went though lots and nothing scares me more than this. As for the shards, Naraku has the last remaining shards.     The last part, the scariest part we had not heard in the longest time.   
  
    That was it. Nothing more except for the rain beating on the roof. I thought she removed the spell from him long ago. Kaede whispered as she poked the low burning fire.   
    I turned to her and frowned, What do you mean?     Didn't you noticed, they had been arguing less within the last year since after Kagome was kidnapped.  
     I turned my attention to the door waiting for her to come though. We all did until rain turned into snow though the night. She never did came, neither Inuyasha too.  
  
~~~/~~~@   
  
    _How long had I been running? I must have run so long, my legs hurts, my head is pounding._ Kagome looked around her and found she had stumbled on the other side of the Inuyasha's Forest somewhere. Her jeans were ripped to rags; her sailor shirt clung to her skin, soaking wet and dirty. She couldn't remember how many times she had tripped and fell and yet kept on going. _Oh, it's too late to go back, I am lost and cold out in the middle of Sengku Jidai and the blizzard without warm clothes. More or less, defendless… _  
    She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging and quietly crying as she walked ahead aimlessly. Her head's pounding started to ease into numbness, her eyes ran dry and she dragged her legs on though the now knee high snow. Morning was starting to peak over the far horizon behind her, yet the surrounding remained dark due to the low thick clouds that blanketed the entire sky. She never noticed how long she had been gone; her mind was full of jumbles and anger. Slowly, guilt and sorrow started to steep in.  
    _The jewel was all he wanted… I am just a copy of Kikyo, the one who he love… a shard dictator… what is it worth for me… _  
    She could feel her spirit dimming and easing away from her. She didn't struggled to hold on like she once did when the ogress resurrected Kikyo. Emptiness felt comforting to her now and she wanted to embrace it more than ever now. The pain of coldness never got to her.     _Who? _Turning to see what tingled the remaining part of herself. Though the haze of the white whipping wind, she saw a dark figure._ A demon…_ No fear or hope ever came to her, she shrugged emotionally and turned back to go on, dragging her legs.  
To be Continued 


	2. 2

InuYasha  
Lady Yashodoa  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Oni No Bara   
Part Two   
~~~/~~~@   
    Damnit! That hurt! Inuyasha dug his claws in the mud and pushed himself up. He sat in Indian style looking after where Kagome ran. He didn't know which hurt the most, his body from the 'sit' or from the bickering they had.   
     He frowned. I don't want to know how this started… He sighed and got up. He cursed loudly as the snow floated down to his nose. Suddenly with his powerful burst of legs, he ran though the forest following the scent of Kagome.   
    Salty scent mixed with her flowery scent. He cursed more, the smell was old already. He must have passed out from the 'sit'. It had been so long since she last did that. How long was it? Right… since the last time she was kidnapped over a year ago. He stopped and sniffed. Going down on all four and sniffed on the ground and frowned. Blood. She must have tripped and cut herself. Damn her! He ran on all four, faster than he did on two, bouncing from tree to tree following her scent that is now mixed with blood.   
    _Huh? Morning already? Shit, how long I had been out? _ He looked behind him and saw faint glow of the orb behind thick gray cloud and whipping wind of wetness.   
    The scent is stronger, but the aura is very faint, Worry was getting worse for him and he didn't like it. Something heavy was dragging his gut down. He came to the end of the forest and found himself in the field that was blanketed in snow. He landed from the tree and found it was pretty deep. Cursing more and tried to pick up the scent again, it went there and there… Damn wind! Suddenly he sprints forward as picked the strongest scent that was already weak.   
     He shouted in hope that dark figure was her. He did not even want to encounter any demon right now. He rushed though the snow and stopped just behind her. She didn't stop or acknowledge that he was there. Frowning in concern and placing his clawed hand on her shoulder very gently, he tensed for her outburst. Nothing happened but she stopped.   
     He asked as he pulled her shoulder to turn her around. She turned and looked at him, Kagome, Kami! He gasped as he saw her face, blue and blank. But what shocked him more were her eyes, it was supposed to be blue but now it's pale gray, nearly white. Her aura was faint. He realized that she was killing herself inside, the power she had was the source of what's killing her.   
     He shouted as she closed her eyes and went limp. He grabbed her and held her close, he realized she was frozen, her clothes was wet and cold.   
    Shimatta, got to get her warm! He thought frantically and looked around and cursed more loudly in his youkai language. All he saw was whiteness and he could feel Kagome's life slipping.   
    Kagome! Don't you die on me! His voice nearly cracked and headed the other direction to his side. He ran, knowing inside there was a shelter somewhere. He held Kagome gently but tightly against his chest and took powerful leap and started to fly blindly in the wind. Finally, the dark shape appeared, the mountain. He remembered, the land in the western region, he knew his brother was in the area but it was the only choice to go, since the shelter he knew was the closest.   
    He had been flying for fifteen minutes, compared to all night running though the forest to get to Kagome. He stopped quickly as he gotten to the valley he had desired to go to and found the dark mouth of a cave. He quickly went though, not even bothering to smell around for danger. He approached the old leather flap that sealed part of the cave and pushed it aside. Faint light dimmed though from the flap shortly and then darkness came again. He didn't bother to need lights. His youkai eyes could tell what's inside. He sniffed quickly and huffed, no one had been here for long time, or even bothered since he was here last.   
    Holding Kagome up with one arm, he quickly took her shirt and pants off. And then cursed, finding her bra and panty soaked though and taking them off quickly. He placed her on the furs in one corner of the dark cave and rubbed against her blue skinned arms and legs.   
    I don't care how many sit you are going to give me when you wake up! He muttered and kept rubbing her until faint pinkish tone appeared. With satisfaction, he grabbed the tick fur blanket and wrapped her up like an eggroll.     He stood and peeled his red soaked kimono and the undershirt. He winced at the coldness of the cave and saw his skin was already blue. He crawled in the blanket with Kagome and held her close to him. She felt warmer. He knew he needed warmth or he will fall to the same fate she did earlier.   
    Her face was pale, her lips has light ting of blueness to it. It was practically purple earlier. He gazed on her face, his hand reached up to brush the stray hair from her forehead and stopped. Uh, she's not awake… And he touched her face, small smile tugged at his lip. His long finger traced down to he cheek and to her lip.     Kagome… I am sorry. He whispered and rested his head in the crook of her neck, the flowerily scent took his nose and his consciousness slipped away in comfort.   
  
~~~/~~~@   
  
    _Huh, where am I? _  
    _You are at the crossroad between the worlds. _   
    _What? _   
    Elegant tall lady stood facing Kagome. She recognized her then remembered what had happened before and the place around her was familiar.   
    _Mu`Onna? _   
    _No, I am not the 'Nothing Woman'. _   
    _Then, you are his mother. _   
    _Yes. You cannot cross to the netherworld, yet. _   
    _Why not? _   
    _He loves you. _   
    _No, he does not. He loves Kikyo. _   
    _Who is Kikyo. _It wasn't a question, more of point. Her face was determined, her slender finger pointed to Kagome's chest.   
    _Huh? Kikyo, she's the priestess… _She stopped, the look from the lady told her to stop. She glanced down to the finger that pointed to her heart.   
    _Kikyo was, Kagome is now. You have a greater destiny_.   
    _I don't want it. I don't want to suffer anymore. _  
    _Suffer? _ The lady frowned at the girl and twirled her long kimono around, embracing the girl into her arms. _Look here, you have greater power and you must give in what you wanted the most. _  
    _I want peace, I want normal life. _   
    _No, look deeper. _  
    Kagome closed her eyes, sigh escaped from her lips. In the dark fold of the silk kimono, she went deeper and life came to her, flashing before her eyes. Slowly at first; Buyo and grandfather in the shrine, Shikon Jewel, the monoke centipede and the Go-Shinboku. Inuyasha came, the image of him on the old god tree stilled then suddenly he woke and then the rest of her life flashed quickly, explosion, oni, demons, every brush of death and blood whirled around her. Most of all, she could pick out Inuyasha in all of the flashes, his faces in different emotions. She gasped in confusion and surprise; she thought she saw only one face of his but she found more, sorrow, anger, happiness, insanity, seriousness then finally, one and most that surprised her and the last image she saw before darkness came back, love.   
    She knelt down on the grassy ground; the light and soft breeze of the crossroad limbo came back to her. The lady knelt by her and waited for her to say something.   
    _What is happening? _   
    _He gave you part of his life now, he is trying to will you back. _  
    _Why is he doing that? _   
    _Why do you think? _   
    The lady disappeared among the beautiful scenery of the crossroad. She felt coldness then rush of heat though her veins. Her eyes snapped open; her mouth exhaled loud, Hot power seemed to seep though every pores of her body, tingling electricity busted though. She slumped back into sleep again.   
  
To Be Continued 


	3. 3

InuYasha  
Lady Yashodoa  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Oni No Bara   
Part Three   
~~~/~~~@   
  
    Inuyasha snorted and opened one eye, his amber eye glowed golden for instance and snorted again, smell of death came to his nose. He snapped up in panic and looked down in his arm, Kagome! His nose told him it was death in his arms, his eyes told him it was the girl in his arms. His touch told him it was icy body in his arms, his mouth told him, He placed his hand on her mouth and nose and felt no breeze; his ear swiveled toward her and listened, one heartbeat and then none.   
     He gripped her up against his chest and held her tightly with desperate lover's embrace. _What is this…_ He stared at the girl's face; he winced at the pain that twisted his heart. _ I can't let her go… it's true, I do love her… I never told her… Damn it! Father! Why did you curse me with this life? _   
    _Your blood will bring life back. _   
    _What is this? No, it never worked, mom died! Kikyo died, and now, Kagome! _   
    Silence greeted him again and he sighed. Metallic taste twinged in his mouth, he realized that he had bitten his tongue enough for it to bleed. He lowered his head down and grazed her lips with his own. His fang lightly sunk into her lower lip and his own blood flowed in, mingling with her own. He could feel his own blood going though her body.   
     He watched her from his arms, wondering if it worked or not. Last shred of hope left him as she remained still. He lowered his head in deepest regret, his silver bang hung over his eyes as a tear fell. He watched the tear fall onto her cold cheek and over as if it were her own.   
    He closed his own eyes in defeat and held her close for final goodbye.   
  
~~~/~~~@   
     I whimpered in my sleep. Sango must have wrapped me up and I woke up in her arms. She had the saddest look on her face. I wondered what was going on.   
    Kagome back? I asked, that must be the most stupidest question I had ever asked because I am a kistune and I should be able to smell her. Shortly, with no answer from Sango and Miroku, I sniffed and got my answer.     No. Neither Inuyasha did. It had been three days now. The priest replied in the gravest voice I had ever heard. He had drastically changed; he wasn't even groping at all. All he did was mope there in the corner. The fight between Kagome and Inuyasha did affect us all. I don't understand why it did.   
    Don't you think we should go out and look for them? Sango asked as she put me down. I watched her go to the door and stand there. The snow was still falling.   
    Don't bother. I replied.   
    Why not? Sango turned to look at me with odd expression.   
    She's gone.   
    Pregnant pause of silence lingered again, I hated it. I held my limp and dull tail and stroked it. It did nothing. It didn't feel like the way Kagome would pet it. The emptiness told me somehow she would never again.   
    Kistune, what are you talking about? The lecherous priest snarled at me.   
    Ask Kaede-obaasan. I replied back in the same snarl he gave me.   
     Sango asked, worried.   
    She didn't return to the well. I asked the villagers. Kaede replied, coming in from outside. She shook her coat off, snow landed around her and melted quickly to the heat from inside the hut. We all stared at her, waiting for her next reply.   
    Kagome's still out there! Sango whined, starting to break down.   
    Not anymore. I whispered.   
    WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Miroku screamed at me and nearly strangled me. I had to claw at his hand on my neck and then I found myself on the floor and the stupid priest yelling in the most profound language and holding his hand. Sure enough, I clawed him bad.   
    Be quiet children! We all snapped our attention to Kaede, Kagome is gone. Which means, she is dead.   
    The wind howled outside, if I had ears like Inuyasha, it would be flat against my head. All I could do was to wince and hold onto my tail. Sango finally collapsed and slumped on the floor where she was standing.   
    Miroku stared nowhere and asked, How can you tell?   
    Demons can feel the life that they attaches to severed. Look at Shippo.   
    Sure, I didn't like the look he gave me. I snarled at him and crawled into the corner where her sleeping bag was kept and curled up there.   
    Inuyasha killed her? Sango whispered, almost a whimper. It was starting to unnerve me.   
     I almost barked but managed to keep it down.   
    Kaede took her usual place, it came to me, and she never looked so old like that. The last three days had been hard on us, and it was going to get worse. How long will this last? Deep inside me, I hoped that Inuyasha would bring her back, like always.   
  
To Be Continued 


	4. 4

InuYasha  
Lady Yashodoa  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Oni No Bara   
Part Four   
~~~/~~~@   
    As Inuyasha slumped his head against his chest, he felt the body jolt in his arms and saw her eyes open, it glowed golden yellow then bright eerie blue, her mouth opened to take in the crisp air, then she slumped.   
    Staring in shock, he felt her relax, her muscles and body finally unknotting and warming up to the white glow. Her blood pumped through her veins on it's own. Her heart thumped hard and loud until it thumped easy and in shallow breathing of slumber. His mouth curled in small grateful smile. Her body's glow eased and faded, her skin showed perfect healthy hue. _ She's alive. _   
     He whispered, caressing his clawed fingers on her soft cheek. No skin broke under his claws.   
     she snuggled against the warmness, trying to embrace it from the coldness and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw amber golden eyes staring down at her, concern were in it and something she had saw once and there it was in his eyes, the one she had hoped and wished for, love.   
    Kagome, are you okay?   
    My head hurt… She frowned at him, Where are we?   
    Inuyasha smiled at her, At my cave.   
     She asked and tried to get up and realized she was in someone's arms and it belonged to Inuyasha. Slowly it dawned on her, she was naked as the day she was born and so was he. She looked at him warily and decided to stay in his arms.   
     He muttered as he grew red when he saw that she noticed they both were naked, You were dying from hypothermia. _No, you were dead…_  
    She looked at him again into his eyes, What do you mean, I was dead?   
     he asked, confused.   
    You said that I was dead… what happened here?   
    You don't remember?   
    Uh, I remember running… I must've tripped and fell, that was all. She replied, now wanting to get out of his arms. She crawled over to get away and then the blanket fell off her, exposing her to the cold dark cave. She shuddered and went back under.   
    No, you ran all night. I found you in the field, near the western region. He paused, looking away. She saw sadness in his eyes and cringed. She could see his memories, her paleness in the snow. I brought you here, this cave where I lived for a while before I met Kikyo… He winced at the name like if it were a curse on him. She didn't miss it. He choked.   
    I died. She replied somberly.   
    _Kagome, you don't know much I loved you…_  
    _I love you too, Inuyasha. _  
    He felt her hand on his shoulder and then her arms wrapped around him. He gave in to her embrace. He had sworn he heard that.  
    _Don't ever leave me like that again; I can't ever stand it anymore. _  
    I won't. She whispered, looking down into his eyes.   
       
    I won't ever leave you, ever.   
    I didn't say anything.   
    I heard you. I can hear you without words now.   
    He held her, not caring that she could hear his thought. Now he know she knows. He sniffed her sweet scent, _Huh? _   
    Kagome pushed him away slightly, sensing his confusion, _What is it? _   
    _Your blood… It's not supposed to be like this. _   
    _Nani? What about my blood? _   
    _You are a half-youkai now, like me. _ He looked up at her face and sure enough, though the confusion and relief, he didn't notice her eyes, and they are slitted like his own now.   
    All she could do was to stare at him. Her eyes traced his face, there were confusion and she realized that there were no lights in the room. She could see in the dark. Looking around, she found herself in a large chamber. From the corner where she was, she saw shelves made from the wall on one side and hole in the center of the room, from her nose, it told her that there's old ashes in it and aged woods. Gasping as she found that this place had Inuyasha's scent all over. Faint but it was there.   
     She muttered in confusion. Inuyasha crawled out of the blanket on all four and went over to the fire pit, shortly, the fire came on roaring. He sat there.   
    Blushing really hard, she turned her head away to look away. Then remembering, she was in the same position as he is and sighed, it does not matter now. What mattered was what had happened to her. She reached for her pants; it was still wet and fumbled around in her pockets. She found a small compact mirror and flipped it open, gazing in it. Her eyes went wide as she saw her reflection and turned her head. Her ears were missing and on top of her head were two furry triangular ears. The locks that fell forward from her blue-black hair were pure white, like Inuyasha.   
    You died. Nothing could save you but my blood, the youkai blood.   
    She looked at him; he was still staring in the fire, with his back against her. She could tell from his slumped shoulders that he was regretting something. His voice hinted sadness.   
       
    You glowed, part of the power of the jewel were still in your body, you were always the jewel. He whispered, but she could hear him due to the youkai senses.   
    The puzzle fitted for her. _What I wanted? I wanted to be with him always. And as a human, I wouldn't. The power inside my body took his blood he gave me to live and made my own. For that, I became a half-youkai. _ Looking over to where Inuyasha sat, she crawled out of the blanket; the warmness from the fire is starting to heat up the cave. She kept on all four and went over to him; he tensed and relaxed slightly as she sat beside him.   
    He kept his head down, his white shaggy bangs covering his eyes from her.   
    Why do you regret this? She asked, but her voice gave demand.   
    He winced at the question and sighed. Now, you are a half-breed. I took away your humanity.   
    Her hand landed on his arm, he tensed again. No, never regret that you are a half-breed. It's something your father gave you. Look at your brother, he is a full demon and do you want to be like him?   
     He replied, still tense. Her hand ran up his arm and to his shoulder.   
    Then, why are you after this jewel to become a full demon? Her hand went around his back neck and he felt himself pulled down. He sighed and didn't bother to resist and leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder as she snaked her arm around his back and held him. He liked the feeling of her holding him, it was rare for him to ever get the opportunity and lately he had been getting more of that and he didn't want to lose every chances he has. He had been given second chance with Kagome and nearly lost it when she died. But now she's alive and chances are a must to take.   
       
    Sesshomaru? Oh jeez, think about it, you bested him several times already. Doesn't that prove that you are better than him? There is one thing he will never have and he is already regretting it!   
     He turned to look at her.   
    Her calm face gazed back with amusement, Humanity. Why do you think he is taking care of Rin?   
     He asked intelligently.   
    _You moron! _  
    He winced at the comment.   
    She giggled as she saw him wince at her thought. I am sorry. But, you must accept who you are.   
    No one ever did. He returned his gaze back in the fire. Memories of being turned away from humans and demons alike flashed in his mind.   
    Kagome saw it all and frowned and barked, He looked at her with the look he usually have before she say 'sit', expecting it. But it never came. Your father gave you this gift to be who you are for special reason. Silent pause lingered as the fire cracked before them. You gave me the same gift to be an half youkai for a different reason.   
     He whispered, not wanting to know.   
     She stopped him and grabbed his face to look at her, Whom did he choose to be the heir of the western region? He didn't reply. _ He loved your mother and sired you with her. Her humanity changed him and gave him insight of what love is. He learned love and from that, he made you, and he wanted someone to change it all. You. _   
    Her thought reached deep inside his mind. He held onto it and thought about it for a long while. He stared in the fire and realized that Kagome had left his side, in panic, he looked around and sighed to relief, she was sleep. He sighed and turned back to the fire to think more and decided that thinking had given him headache. He stood and went to where Kagome slept and crawled in beside her. He hesitated before reaching around her waist.   
    Sensing his hesitation, she turned to him and smiled sleepily at him, It's okay. With that, he reached for her and pulled her close to him. Her sweet scent was his most favorite smell and he was glad enough to be able to smell it more. Sleep came for him, another rare thing for him, being a half-youkai; he never really needed to sleep. But his human side did demand it and he gave in easy. For the first time in his life, he accepted his humanity. A gift from his mother and father.   
    _Aishiteru, Inuyasha. _   
    He smiled and nuzzled into her neck and replied with all his heart, _Kagome, Aishiteru. _ He then remembered the familiar scent on her, the scent of something rare and from the youkai world, Rose of the Oni.   
  
To Be Continued... uh oh! Expect a small cliffhanger. ^_^ Ja Ne! 


	5. 5

Lemon Warning!

AN: If you don't like lemon or feel sick to read this. Skip this and go on to the next chapter!  
I promise you, here is just waffy converastion between IY and Kagome and so on... ^,^   


One of Kagome's eyes opened to a small slit. Her nose was suffocated with wonderful scent of wild storm and new greens. With one eye, her vision was blurred with tan and white and then with the second eye open, the vision were cleared and came in shape of a nose, two closed eyes and silky white bangs. Frowning and the urge to shout the subduing spell but then, the memories of the night before came back to her. Her frowns dissolved into gentle smile. Her hand reached up and lightly touched his cheek, she looked in surprise to see her slender hand accompany with claws for nails.   
_Half demon. I forgot about that when Inuyasha was upset about taking my humanity. And that he felt he was not wanted by anyone at all, but he's wrong about those._ She tucked her hand around his neck and moved her head down to rest upon his chest. _He brought me alive with his own blood and the power of the jewel transformed me into this half youkai by my own will to live._  
Inuyasha's nose twinges and then settled into comfortable breathing. He held the warmth closer.   
_So, how do exactly I feel about being a half youkai? _She allowed herself being held by Inuyasha, inviting the embrace and settling down in his arms again. From where she was under the blanket, she could pick up new scents from around her, her new highly sensitive ears picked up sound of her and his heartbeats. To more of her amusement, she could hear their bloods rushing in the veins. Deciding to direct the hearing to somewhere else, she could hear soft wind in the trees. Her nose also picked up more scents, fresh snow over ice. Her thought slowly changed to her friends and family. _Oh no, how would my mom deal with me being a half demon. Grandpa would try to excrosim me! And, Sota…_ She shook her head slightly.   
"Mm... Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he felt her head moving against his chest.  
She looked up at him as he loosened his grip around her, "Ohyao Inu-chan."  
"Oh, now it's Inu-chan?"  
She snickered at his usual arrogant look with hint of affection, "Now, now…"  
"K' Kago-ko, what was it you were shaking your head about."  
"Oh," She looked away and rolled over to her side and sat up. She held the fur to her chest and rested her head on her knees.  
"Come on, I hinted somewhere there about your family."  
Kagome looked down to him, he was resting his head on his arms, his bare chest exposed to the chillness of the cave and the rest of him covered with what left of the furs. _It's no bother trying to hide from him anymore. _"Yeah, I was just thinking of how they will deal with me being an half-youkai and my world too."  
"Hm." He looked over to her and his face was slacked in concern, "Sorry."  
"Inuyasha. There is nothing for you to be sorry. It was my will that made me like this."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Destiny."  
"Eh?"  
"Let's say I had some chat with your mother in the crossroad limbo."  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and looked over to her, "Mother?"  
She nodded and went back down under the furs beside him and facing him, mimicking his position; head rested on a propped hand with one difference, her other hand held the furs to her chest with modesty.  
"Uh…" He wondered how to put it right.  
She got what he wanted to know, "I guess, she is fine in the other world. I wasn't able to have this 'chat' with her. But, she did convince me to see what I truly wanted."  
"So, what was it what you wanted?" He asked, scooting slightly closer to her and his hand in between them both.  
She looked down at his hand and let go of the fur, it remained where it was and her hand fell upon his. "I don't really know until it happened. Me being like this."  
"Why?" His hand moved to enclose her own, he amazed at how small her hand is in his grasp.  
She allowed time to pass before answering and watched Inuyasha's hand caress her arm a bit and snakes up to her shoulder. Her gaze changed to his eyes and she felt his arm going around her back. She decided it was the time, "To be with you."  
"Mmmm." Inuyasha purred slightly and quickly brought her closer against his own body.   
Small burst of giggles escaped from her lips and she reached to bring his head down to her. Their lips found each other and he brushed the furs away from her. Her gasp were muffled but noticed, soon enough moan gave though as he lightly probed her mouth and his teeth nuzzled on her lips. He broke away from her, yet still holding her and his eyes studied her face. Her black hair haloed around her as she lay back on the furs, his hand took one of the white lock that framed her face and felt them between his fingers.   
She inhaled the air as he broke off, her eyes fluttered close, enjoying the closeness and warmth from him. Little she realized he was above her, her eyes opened as she felt her hair being caressed and watched where his eyes traveled. She saw his amber irises travel down to her body, taking in every detail and blushed horribly as she remembered she was naked since yesterday with him.  
"Why so red?" He asked, amused at the embarrassment.  
"Etoo…" She mumbled and then gasped as his hand traveled down from her hair to her neck. His hand gently enclosed around her collarbones and went down slightly slower, almost teasing her.   
He lowered his head down to her mouth and placed a kiss there, another found it's way to her chin and then series along her jawline to her neck. Soft moan, almost a catlike purr escaped once again from her lips as he nipped at her neck and went down to the valley. Tasting her sweet skin along with his shower of kisses, he moved over to the hardening nip and letting his tongue swirl around it. He grinned as she moaned louder and sucked onto it, his hand found way to the other orb.  
_Kami-sama!_ She writhed under his touches and practically wanted more. Unconsciously, she arched her back toward him. He sensed this and traced his hand down from his kneading and reached to her abdomen. He could feel her skin and muscle tenses and ripples under his fingers. He kept on going down and rubbed his fingers slightly over her mound.   
Shivering under his touch and her throat emitted deeper moans that overlapped slight growl. He grinned and looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed, her head moving from one side to another as he kept on his teasing. His youkai side urged him to do more and his human side held him back in modesty. He had never done it before but heard plenty from other demons and men in his youth, now understanding what they meant by their boisterous stories. He now know he would never boast, she was his and his alone.  
He stopped and crawled up over her. His elbows propped down on each side and rested lightly on her body. He took in her sight and watched her as she begged him expressional.  
She whimpered, "Why did you stop?"  
"Kagome, as much I want to, I can't."  
She frowned at him. "Why not?"  
He rolled off her and took his spot by her; it was his turn to blush different shades of crimson and his eyes looked away from her. He could feel her shifting her position to face him and hear her thought asking why again. "You see, this thing…" He gulped, not totally cool with discussing the topic "it's different from the way humans do."  
"How different?" She asked, her now youkai eyes held curiosity.   
"Now that you are a dog demon like me, I guess I will have to tell you every thing about dog demons and their ways."   
"I suppose so."   
"But as for now, this…"  
_Inuyasha, tell me._  
_Dog demons mate for life. I don't want you to regret something that we do._  
Would me becoming half youkai make me regret? No, beside it's already too deep and I don't care anymore, as long it's you that I am with.  
"Kagome…" He sighed; his eyebrows knitted in concern and were suddenly interrupted as her lips enclosed his.   
_I love you and you are the only one I want._  
_I do too. I want to be with you forever. Kami knows how I am when you…_ His thought was silenced with her own. _Sh, let's never speak of that. You deserve your second chance and take it._ She broke off the kiss and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, "Aishiteru." His arms went around her and he continued the kiss. His hands didn't wait to elicit more moans and purrs from her. For once, he actually truly liked how she was a half-youkai like he was. Her purrs were irresistible to him.  
Maneuvering himself over her and continuing to pleasure and teases her as they did some tongue dance and kisses. His senses were overwhelmed; all he could see was colors of passion and his nose were attacked by her powerful scents. His nerves tingled as her roaming hands explored nearly every part of his body, mostly on his torso and back. He just wanted to take her right there and immediately but managed to hold back.  
_Do it_. She broke though his clouded mind. He snapped his attention to her face. He then realized that he was already positioned to go. Heat rushed though him as he eased down. Enjoying the new feeling as he went on deeper only to come to a barrier.  
_Go on, break though_. The command from her mind gave him whole new feeling as he eased out and pushed on further. He stopped in panic as he heard her cries out and saw a tear out of her eye.  
"Kagome?" He asked in concern and tried to move out but failed, as her legs were grip-locked around his waist and her claws digging into his shoulders. The pains from her fingernails gave him pleasuring chills down his spine as he arched back, pushing deeper and forgetting his concern over her pain. He moaned as he rocked against her, soon she joined him in the dance and verbal expression of pleasure. Yips, growls, purr and howls echoed in the cavern.   
The cavern stilled into quietness saves for breathing of the half youkai couples as they snuggled together. Little energies spent yet they relaxed in each other's present.  
"Kago-ko…" he started, his hand still caressed her silky locks "what we did…"  
"Mm… I am telling you that I am not regretting it. In fact, I loved it."  
"Yeah. But I just wanted to let you know that you are my mate and only one forever now."  
"And you are mine, too." Her hands went up and snaked around his neck. He leaned in for shallow kisses. _Free…_ He backed from her, one eyebrow raised in puzzlement and then he felt lightness around his neck and looked down.  
"Eh?"  
"The rosary had been around your neck too long. It brought us danger the last time." She whispered and dropped the rosary into his hand. It clattered softly as it landed and he smiled at her. Memories of the rosary came back to him. Then he sat up to fiddle with the necklace. She watched him remove the beads and the talons from it, finally he held the remaining rosary up, long thick black thread was exposed and in the center was two maroon beads sandwiching a gray talon. He placed it around his neck and tied it up again.   
"There. After so long, I don't really think I can part from it."  
"Hm…" She watched the necklace around his neck; it still hung loosely as it did with all of the beads.  
"What?" He asked as he saw her face set in wonderment and realized what she was thinking about. "Oh, give it a try."   
"Sit."  
He tensed, feeling slight pressure on his body but he didn't slam down on the ground. Looking up at his mate and grinned, "Well, it's better this way." With that, he gave a small snarl and attacked her and giggles busted from her.


	6. 6

Inuyasha smoldered the fire in the pit with the sands from the cave ground. He heard shuffling and turned to see. His jaw fell slightly as he gaped at her and quickly regained his composure into his usual neutral look.  
"Are you sure it's okay?" Kagome asked, looking at the forest green pants she wore similar to his red one, however with one difference, it fitted her slenderily over her form of long legs. Her white kimono top matched the green hakama with light green border along the edges. The entire outfit fitter her perfectly and suited her more better over her now agile half youkai form. Not that the youkai blood changed her body, yet the structure of her bones to hint the wolf likeness.   
"Feh." All he could reply, his eyes betraying his seriousness arms crossed over chest and nose in the air. They roamed up and down and round every curve that her body showed.   
"Hey, what are you looking at?" She retorted as she saw his eyes.   
He grinned impishly, "Looks good."   
She stared at him with disbelief, "Uh, who are you and what did you do with Inuyahsa?"   
"Nani?"   
"You never comment on anything at all!"   
"Uh," He stared at her and starched his ear. "Well, can't I?" He slid over to her and tugged at her waist to bring her closer to him.   
"Mm… Wasn't this your mother's?" She asked as her hand slid up his bare back. "Yeah, for hunting," He looked and saw surprise on her face. "Uh, she don't hunt but always wore those as she go out in the forest."   
"Oh."   
"I would be glad if you wore it anyway."   
"Thanks. Can't really do anything about my jeans. They are tore up to rags now."   
"Yeah." He slid on the undershirt and tucked them in, "We had been gone for a week now. They must be worried about us." Then he slid his red kimono on.   
"Yeah." She looked out of the entrance of the cave. The view of the valley was breathtaking from where she stood. The mouth of the cave was just few feet short to the sheer cliff of the valley, down below was masses of snow that rose like clouds and snakelike line wriggled along the line of the valley floor.   
"The Oni River." He replied as he joined by her side.   
"It's beautiful here."   
His mouth formed a small smile, warming his hard demeanor face. "Much more beautiful during the summer when the valley turns green." _Not as beautiful you are. _  
She cocked her head to him and grinned at him. "Let's go." She climbed onto his back as she always did and gave a small joyful yelp as he bounded off the cliff into the valley below. The drop seemed far but she knew he would just come around and up flying.   
"The mountain and valley here borders the western regions. Further more, I don't know where but there's the lord's palace."   
"Your father's home."   
He stared ahead in silence as he flew toward east. Then, nodding, "Yeah, Sesshoumaru took the palace when he died."   
"How come you live in the cave?" She asked, her breath hot on his neck.   
"Eh… oh. Well, since momma died, my brother never wanted me around, so I left. I found the cave and lived there. I liked it there, comfortable shelter. Not like I needed a grand palace anyway."   
She chuckled softly as she hugged against his back and resting her head on his shoulder, "You are the wild one anyway."   
He smiled as he felt her head resting on his shoulder. She had been holding onto him closer than before. Death does change things for them. He often wondered what will happens when the Shikon No Tama is complete… Now he know the result will be much more different than he ever guessed.   
"Hey K'gome…" He nudged his shoulder to get her attention. He flew up higher and closer to the white cloud that nipped them with chills. He reached and grabbed one of her hand and pulled off around his neck. "Get off my back." He grinned feeling her gawking at him.   
"Na-na-nani-o?!" She whimpered at him and looked down, they were far away from the ground. Not that she had fallen off him before but he was asking her to get off!   
"Since you are a half youkai like me, I think you can fly." He grinned as he looked over his shoulder.   
"You sure?" She asked him and looked down again.   
"Come on!" He reached around and grabbed her waist to throw her off his back and by her. She grasped onto his hand hard and found she wasn't falling.   
"There!" He grinned, showing his fangs. She was flying/leaping along beside him at an incrediable speed. The white covered forest blurred below them. They were quickly approaching the other side of the InuYasha's Forest.   
He let go of her hand and landed before the tree near the well. She landed several feet ahead of him with hard skidding and she fell over with a *fwoomp* in the snow.   
InuYasha chuckled as he helped her up, "Look like you need to work on your landing."   
Kagome grumbled, "You didn't warn me." And then she found herself tugged into his embrace and gave in.   
"K'gome," He murmured as he inhaled her sweet scent, "You going to be okay?"   
"Yes… why?" She looked up at him, her hand tangling in his silver tresses.   
"Confronting everyone we know you being like this."   
"Well, they will have to accept it as I did." She gave him a small smile and walked away toward the village.   
He sighed as he watched her go before catching up with her. Soon enough, he caught up with her and walked the rest of the way.   
"InuYasha…" She stopped before Kaede's hut. No one was around in the village. The winter kept everyone in their warm hut. He squeezed her hand with his own and let go.   
"Kagome, no matter what, I will be there for you. As I have always did."   
"I know." She smiled and quickly gave him a caress on his cheek and went in the doorway.   



	7. 7

Shippo looked up from the corner where he had curled up most of the time. Familiar scent and presence invaded his senses and he saw dark silhouette of a woman. He sat up, "Kagome?"   
"Shippo!" The woman smiled and held her hands out.   
He stared and then hesitantly walked up to her, "But, you are dead…" He stopped to stare up at the woman as he got better look at her. It was Kagome after all, but she was wearing different clothing and she had aura of youkai around her. He jumped up into her arms and stared at her in her face, "How did you become a youkai?" He asked, too happy to have Kagome back.   
"It's a long story, where's everyone else?" InuYasha asked as he came in. Shippo gawked at InuYasha as he slid his hand around Kagome's waist and gave Shippo a small sympathetic smile.   
"Uh, Kaede's in the village helping with someone and as for Sango and Miroku, they will be back shortly." The small kistune replied.   
"Oh Shippo, did you eat at all?" Kagome asked, poking gently at the little boy's stomach and noticed his face was not healthy at all. She went over to the fire with him and set him down beside her. She started around making some meals. "I am so sorry about a week ago. InuYasha and I will explain what happened when everyone get here. In meanwhile, you need to eat!" She gave him a bowl of rice and another with miso soup.   
All Shippo could do was wolf down his meals made by Kagome happily and snuggled up in her lap while InuYasha sat by her eating the rice ball.   
Soon after InuYasha popped the last morsel of rice ball in his mouth, Miroku and Sango came in though the door. His head cocked to look at them and found amusing look from them both, they had shocked mask on their faces.   
Kagome sighed as she stood up, "Hi."   
Just that moment, Kaede came in, first removing the shawl and stopped behind Sango and Miroku. She frowned at them and nudged at the demon huntress's back, "What are you standing here for?" Soon as she asked, they parted to reveal what they were looking at. Her wrinkled old face and one good eye came into the same mask as the two young people's faces wore.   
Silence passed in the air for few more moment as they all stared at each other. Shippo decided it was annoying and jumped onto Kaede's shoulder and quipped, "Kagome's back!" And the whole hut filled with chatter and question from the newcomers, crowding around Kagome and asking away.   
Soon enough, Miroku's question silenced Kaede and Sango's. "What's with the ears?" He asked, pointing to her head. The hut was dark and it wasn't noticeable since it blended with her hair.   
"A half youkai." She replied. "I will explain if you will let me."   
Everyone sat around the fire. Kagome sat between InuYasha and Shippo, facing Kaede with Sango and Miroku on her right.   
Handing two pairs of bowls of rice and miso to Miroku, "I am sorry about what happened week before when I ran out." She gave a long sigh as she stared in the fire. Loss at words to explain more then she felt squeeze on her hand and saw Inuyasha holding and giving her a nod to assure her that it was all right. "I, uh, ran." She could murmur but say no more.   
Inuyasha decided he would be best to fill in. "Never mind about the fight between us." He gulped, looking around at his audience, uneasy for being so demure. "The sit she gave me…" He winced at the memory. "… did put me out pretty good though the night. I found her the next morning on the other side of the forest, closer to the western land."   
Pause.   
Shippo cocked his head quizzically. "What does it have to do with Kagome being a hanyou?"   
"Hush little one, let them explain the rest of the story." Kaede shushed the small kistune.   
Inuyasha gave another gulp again and opened his mouth to continue but Kagome beat him to it, "I got things to my mind and I was killing myself…" Several collected gasps from her audience. Kaede nodded in understanding of the miko's power. "He found me near dead, with hypothermia to add up."   
"Yeah. I took her to my home in the western land where I lived before meeting all of you." Inuyasha stood and walked toward the doorway to look out. Not able to face anyone when he told the next part. "She died."   
"What?" Sango gasped and looked at Shippo.   
"Kaede told us that you died because Shippo was acting weird." The priest noted, gesturing toward to the kistune with his head.   
Kagome sighed for the upteenth time that evening. "I didn't exactly die. Though my body did."   
"Still, I don't get how she could be a hanyou." Shippo whined, his youthful innocent showed in his eyes.   
Kaede look at Shippo, "When one dies, usually human; one with youkai blood can give his healing power to the person to retrieve them alive."   
"Only if the soul does not go beyond the crossroad." The half youkai implied.   
"Yes. But, in that case, that don't usually turn the human into hanyou."   
"Kagome willed herself to become an hanyou with the power of the jewel."   
Silence filled the air with confusion, then Sango decided to imply what she was thinking, "But, the Shikon No Tama has been here the whole time with us."   
Without missing the beat, Inuyasha turned and stared at Kagome if she was the only one in the room. "She is the true Shikon No Tama." Her eyes met with his and glowed slightly golden in the hue of blueness depth.   
Everyone else ingested what he said for a while. Kagome is the Shikon No Tama, after all, she came with the jewel in her body. She had the power greater than a miko subconsciously. She could sense the shards and youkais naturally. Everything fitted right in the puzzles for them, leaving only one missing piece. Why is it necessary to gather the shards back to make the jewel whole?   
As if to answer the last question that lingered in everyone's mind, Kaede broke the silence once again, "The shards must be reunited and purified to return to Kagome. Her life is tied to the jewel, if the youkais succeed in taking the jewel, her life ends."   
"And?" Miroku asked, not missing the pause from the elderly woman.   
"And whoever is her soulmate." Everyone's eyes turned to Inuyasha, who stood there with grim face.   
A new thought implied in their thought. Kagome and Inuyasha had been truly fighting for their very lives.   



	8. 8

AN: Okay okay!! I got around getting this part done! ::Sighs and glares some holes into LazChan's head.:: I was experiencing some writer block until she bugged me, so the idea came eventually on the spot for her sake!!   
LazChan, this is for ya!  
^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha trailed behind Kagome as she head toward the well the next day. He knew she had to go back eventually and deal with her family. Watching her hips sway as she went along then stopped. He frowned in confusion and looked up to find her staring back at him.  
"What's wrong?" Standing with hand on hip.  
He sighed and drew the distance closer to wrap his arm around her waist. "Nothing. Do you want me to go with you?"  
"If you want to." She smiled slightly and reached up to caress his cheek, her fingers trailing down to tug on his hair that hung over his shoulder. Worried came across her face, "How do you think my mom will react?"  
He shrugged and tapped her nose with his finger. "We will have to go and see."  
She nodded and withdrew from his grasp and went to the well. Sango and Miroku waited for them there with Shippo sitting on the rim of the well.   
"Well, good luck." Miroku nod to Kagome as she approached the well.   
"You better come back! We got more shards to go!" Sango smiled.  
"Thanks guys. I assure you I will come back." The hanyou girl sat on the rim of the well and looked over at InuYasha who approached closer now.  
Miroku cocked his head at the dog demon. "You going with her?" And was received with a scowl. He chuckled and gave him a shove to follow Kagome down the well.   
Shippo looked down the well and yelled. "Bring back me a bag of Gummi Bears!" Then the well became quiet again. They had disappeared to the future.  
"Once they get back, are we going after Naraku?" the little kistune looked up at the two adults. They both shrugged and turned to return to the village.  
Though the familiar flash of light and they both landed on the bottom of the well only to have a roof above. Kagome scrunched her face as the powerful future smells hit her nose. The fresh air was nice but the future's air was tainted with fumes. She sighed and shook her head, knowing she would have to get used to it. It's a no wonder why InuYasha always wanted to drag her back to his world often. She leaped and took hold of the rim and climbed out. InuYasha leaped over her head and landed beside her.   
Tugging at her green hakama pants to smooth out the wrinkles. "Here we go." She looked up and went out of the bone eater shrine house to the main house. InuYasha stopped her with a hand on her wrist.   
"I will wait in the tree. If you need me."  
_I'll call you. _She smiled as she caressed his mind with her own.  
_Good luck._ He gave her a small smile and then leaped away to the tree that stood outside her room and sat on his usual branch.  
Kagome took a deep breath as she reached the door and opened it. She looked around and gave her usual call, "I'm back!" And slumped her large pack on the floor. She walked around the kitchen to find any notes to see if her family had gone out. It was odd and unusual quiet, no notes were found. She concluded they had to be home and somewhere in the house. She perked her ears to find any sounds and only to find some scuffling noises in the temple. She shrugged and trotted over, the smell of oden tickled her nose to increase a smile on her mouth.   
InuYasha listened to any noises in the house, it was too quiet for his liking. No clattering dishes in the kitchen from her mother. No snoring or sweeping from her grandfather and no usual noises from Sota's room that he had been told was video games. He sniffed and sniffed again. His eyes went wide as he leaped down to get Kagome to warn her.   
_Kagome!_  
She reached the door to the temple and pulled it open. It opened with loud creak, since the whole house was oddly quiet. More smells she couldn't identify attacked her nose. She wrinkled them and peered in the temple, it was dark until someone flicked the light on and then her ears were attacked with chorus of, "SURPRISE!!"   
"Kyyiiahhh!!" She screamed and fell back on her butts. Blinking and looking up to see her mother standing over her.   
"Oh my…"  
"Kagome!" InuYasha dashed and stopped to find Kagome staring back at groups of people. He recognized few friends from her school. He lowered his head in his hand and sighed. "Oh no."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: I would had written more but it's just so tempting to end here! *giggles* 


	9. 9

  
"Kagome?" Hojo took a step forward, staring at the girl in feudal outfit on the floor. "Is that you?"  
"Oh…" She whined a bit and got up with the help from her mother. Her mother was staring at her head and a hand reached out to touch the ears. "Shimatta! I forgot my own @#&% birthday!" She cursed and then stopped to look around, everyone were staring at her with shock on their faces. They had never heard her curses. She blushed horribly and turned to hide her face and found InuYasha there and glomped to hide in his arms.  
After a while, her mother finally spoke up. "Kagome! How many times did I tell you to not use those words! InuYasha is such a bad influence on you!"  
She heard soft chuckles from the chest she were hiding in and looked up in disbelief at InuYasha. He pushed her away slightly and bowed deeply at her mother. "Mrs.Higurashi, forgive me." He stepped away to lean on the doorway. He knew it was coming to explain to the rest of Kagome's friends on who he was and what's going on.   
"Kagome, who is this person?" Hojo asked as he glared at InuYasha.  
She stared at him and opened her mouth and closed it again. The process repeated few time as she failed to find word to explain then finally slumped her head. "He's my boyfriend." Then gasps and chatters erupted from her girl friends.   
"Ooh! I knew it!"  
"He's hot!"  
"Kagome! Shame on you for hiding from us!"  
"Kagome, but…" Hojo murmured, feeling dejected.  
She looked up and sighed. "Hojo, I am sorry. How can I tell the world that my boyfriend's a half youkai?"  
"Youkai?" The girl with headband named Eri asked, staring at IY and then at Kagome.  
"Ooh, you better start explaining." Yuka replied with hand on hip.  
"Kagome, you better!" Her mother frowned and guided them into the room and sat them on the floor around the table they had set up. A birthday cake sat in the middle, it was large white with green trimming with writing in gel icing saying, 'Happy Birthday, Kagome!'. InuYasha got a slap on the hand from her mother before swiping some icing off the cake.  
"Since when you became an half youkai?" Sota who finally appeared from nowhere sat next to Hojo. He grinned at InuYasha.  
"You had actually been somewhere else rather than being sick with him?" Ayumi, the girl with curly hair asked, pointing at InuYasha.   
Kagome nodded. "Yes. I don't think you would understand this but," She went into a quick briefing on the Shikon No Tama and Feudal Japan and so on. Hojo looked more shocked at Kagome and started thinking of his native-ness and shook his head.  
InuYasha studied Hojo the whole time with a small devilish smirk on his mouth. Hojo quickly looked in his way and then looked away, beads of sweat was forming on his forehead.  
"Kagome… Where did those ears come from?" Her mother asked and again tweaked the ears. She winced and pulled away, now understanding why InuYasha didn't like anyone else but her to fiddle around with his ears.   
"Uh, that's something I need to talk to you about in private. But I can tell everyone this that I became into hanyou by the power of the Shikon No Tama."  
"Well," Her mother suddenly became cheerful and pulled out the cake knife. "Let's celebrate your birthday and not worry about anything now. InuYasha, you going to stay?"  
He turned to look at her and nodded, smiling his fangy teeth. Hojo became more visually nervous around the half demon and moved to sit between Eri and Ayumi.   
Once they got past singing 'happy birthday' and cutting the cake and started to eat. Kagome giggled as she watched InuYasha poke at the cake and sniffed it with the plate up close under his nose. His tongue tentatively reached out to lick the frosting. He beamed and started to chow the cake down and finished it with several spots of frosting around his mouth and on the nose. "It's good! Can I have another?"  
Ayumi, Eri and Yuri giggled at him and Kagome smiled. "You may have another. But you got frosting on your nose!"  
He narrowed his eyes down to see the white and green on his nose and flicked his tongue out in dog-like way and cleaned up his chops. More giggles erupted from her friends and gawking from poor Hojo. Sota chimed in how cool he could do that.   
Prestents were opened and more chattering and getting to know InuYasha and Kagome being hanyou. Until the conversation changed to school.  
"Aw Kagome, do you really still have to go?" InuYasha growled.  
Receiving a light slap on the nose. "Yes! I must finish school. But I will be still going back to your time to help with searching for the rest of the jewel. I don't know what we will do about the future after that." She glared at him. He rubbed his nose as his ears drooped slightly to sulks.   
Hojo touched her arm slightly, "Kagome, can I talk to you?" He nervously glanced over at the dog demon and back at her. She smiled and nodded, following him to a corner of the room to talk. InuYasha shot a glance at Kagome for leaving him with handful of girls asking him all those kinds of questions.   
"Ooh, you know Oda Nobunaga?"  
"Yeah, is he cute and great as they says?"  
He sweat dropped. "Uh, no!"  
"Come on! Kagome said that you guys traveled with Nobunaga!"  
"That idiot? He's not Oda Nobunga! He's a jerk that keep falling off cliffs!"  
Kagome laughed and turned to Hojo who were fiddling with his fingers. "What is it?"  
"Uh, how long had you known him?"  
She sighed and thought. "Uh, since my 15th birthday."  
"That long?" He gaped and then frowned slightly. "But… all those time. Were you leading me on or what?"  
Kagome turned her head away. "Uhm, not really. I wasn't interested but you were so nice and sweet. He was a jerk the whole time. We never got together until recently. I am so sorry that you feel that way. But I like you like a friend."  
"Oh."  
She placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him. "But, didn't you like any of my friends beside me?"   
He gave her a wary look and looked over at the groups who were pestering InuYasha and gave a small chuckle to see the dog demon in such hard spot dealing with girls. "Actually, you were the one I liked. But now, I guess there's no chances."  
"Sorry…" She winced at the comment and looked over to the groups. "But, Eri likes you too…"   
Looking back at her with interest, "She does?"  
She nodded and gave him a wink, "Go on, she always had hots for you for a really long time."  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Hojo, I do like you, but not that way. My heart already belonged to someone, now and forever. It's complicated to explain. It's best to accept and go on."  
Hojo nodded. "I'll be there if you need me." He smiled and gave her a hug. They both jumped as InuYasha started hollering.  
"Kagome! I didn't ask to be in this sort of hell with girls asking me all of those dumb questions!"  
"Guess we'll have to go and save him…" She chuckled.  
After rescuing the poor dude in distress, squeaks from Eri agreeing to go out with Hojo the next Saturday. And goodbyes as her friends left the shrines and helping to clean up the temple afterward.   
"Kagome, come with me." Mrs.Higurashi stood in the doorway after putting the broom away. Kagome looked up and nodded to follow her mother out of the temple, leaving InuYasha with her grandfather and Sota.  
"Are you going to tell me how this really happened?" Her mother gestured to the ears and fingered her pure white locks that contracted from her blue-black hair.  
Kagome looked down at her hands as they sat on the steps in front of the shrine ground. "Uh. It's hard for me to tell you because of what happened."  
"I am your mother, please do tell me."  
Giving a deep sigh. "Okay. It happened a week ago when InuYasha and I got into some silly fights. We had not been fighting for a long time and it eventually became bad. I ran off."  
Her mother nodded as she paused to stare off somewhere else.  
"It was snowing that night."  
"What?"   
"Time and seasons is different between times. It's wintertime now there. Anyway, I was upset and kept running all night. I didn't know what happened then. InuYasha told me that he found me the next morning far away and dying with hypothermia."  
Her mother gasped and started to protest but stopped as Kagome held up a hand.   
"Let me finish, please."  
"I am sorry, please do go on."  
"He took me to the closest shelter to bring me out of hypothermia. His cave in the western land wasn't far from where we were. Eventually, though the night, I died."  
More gasps came from her mother and she glanced, finding tear falling over her cheeks.  
"You should be thankful that it was InuYasha who gave up some of his blood to retrieve me alive."  
"I am. Very." Mrs.Higurashi smiled weakly and grasped her daughter in embrace.  
"Don't you want to know exactly how I came to be a hanyou?"  
"It wasn't his blood that did that?"  
Kagome's eyebrow knitted in concern and looked away again. "It wasn't supposed to do that. His blood with the youkai power were only supposed to retrieve me alive as long my soul don't go past the crossroad."  
"The crossroad?"  
"Limbo between the living and the beyond for the souls after they die. I went there, eventually and I remember this like a dream. I met with his mother."  
"His mother, she's not alive?"  
"No, both of his parents died when he was very young. His brother is no friendly relative."  
"oh my… poor boy."  
Kagome grinned at that and continued. "Well, his mother made me realize what I did wanted."  
"What was it?"  
"Uhm. To be with InuYasha."  
"You love him."  
"Yes, I do… anyway, after his blood went though my body, the power of Shikon No Tama had alternated my blood and turned it into hanyou blood, basing off from InuYasha's. And then, I woke up as a hanyou."  
"So, you accept that you are a hanyou now?"  
"I guess, if it's the best way for me to be with InuYasha forever."  
"I am sorry, but as a mother, I am concerned. Do InuYasha return your love?"  
Kagome looked at her mother with eternal bliss on her face. "Yes. He does, he had chosen me to be his mate forever."  
"Oh my!" They both blushed at that.  
"Sorry mother." Kagome looked down at her hands as they fiddled.  
"I understand. So, you guys still need to find the rest of the shards?"  
"Yes. It's really more important now. Kaede-baba said that my life is tied to the jewel and if we don't get them all back together, I will die."  
"Oh no. You must get the rest of it!"  
"I will, mother. But, I am here to rest a bit and spend time with my family."  
"I am glad you are back. I can't believe you forgot you own birthday!"  
She laughed and hugged her mother. They both got up to head back in the shrine.   
"InuYasha is welcomed to stay if he wish. But, he will need to do something about his outfit if he were to stay."  
"I'll ask him and take him shopping."  
They both smiled and went back to greet the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Wow, I worte this under two hours after the last chapter. Ooh.. Shopping trip? Will InuYasha stay for the nice vacation from his own time?   



	10. 10

  
AN: It really was intended for this danged story to finish way, way back in chapter 4! But with all of your encouragement and ::glares at a person:: persuading for me to continue the story. The story had actually gone on further than I though. I am afraid that it's kinda getting way off the path. Soon! Soon, when I get over this danged writer block, the story will be fixed and back on the path!  
Happy Birthday to you, Laz-Chan! This chapter and the next two are for you!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Kagome, do we really have to do this?" InuYasha whined as he trotted alongside with Kagome as they headed toward the mall in the district.   
Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed at him. "Since you agreed to stay here for a week with me. You got to blend in with this time!"  
"But, I don't see how that is very necessary…"  
She stopped and turned to him with hands on her hips. "Do you want to go around wearing your pink ensemble with sword and scaring every one shitless?"  
InuYasha mumbled something under his breath about pink and red as he walked ahead toward the door and opened it. He tugged on the borrowed jeans that hung loosely. The red shirt was comfortable and nice at the feel. He held the door open for Kagome and stepped in behind her only to face another world with puzzlement.  
The mall was busy with people going in and out every part of the stores. He could vaguely put that the mall was some sort of a marketplace in the big cities back in Edo but inside a huge building with all kinds of things he could not imagine. Kagome had to drag him away from every windows he stopped to look in, learning a new concept of 'Window Shopping'.  
"What is this?" Asking as he pointed to a headless statue with no arms or legs. Learning that it was a sort of display from other windows of women clothing store but this one really did catch his attention. Poster of a sexy and near naked woman with white lacy panties and bra caught his attention but a piece of clothing did not fathom in his mind yet as he strunchized over. A sheer lacy some sort that barely cover vital parts of the statues, he could tell it's some sort of wear for women due to the figure of the mannequin (that he also recently learned what it is). It was red and black colored, sheer in some part and lacy in another, two thin red straps went over the shoulders and high cut from the hips. The lower center and breast area was sheer black with delicate floral pattern. He frowned as he heard no reply from his side and turned to see Kagome blushing furiously in embarrassment and hint of anger was shining in her eyes. "What is it?" He inquired again.v "Oh my god…" She muttered as she held her head in her hand and sighed to calm herself down.   
"Well, I want to know what it is!" InuYasha demanded softly, staring at her in confusion and looked back at the saintcaly-clad mannequin in the window. v "Of all the windows you look in, you had to pick this one out!" She muttered more and looked up at him. "Well, what do you think it is?"  
The poor clueless dog demon looked from Kagome to the window and back at her. Then he pursed his lips in wonderment and looked back at the lacy stuff. The image of Kagome started to take place of the headless form.  
Kagome watched his eyes go wide in realization and closed her eyes to control the embarrassment that rose in her cheeks.  
"Ooh…" He whistled a soft wolf whistle and grinned devilishly at Kagome. "Why don't you wear something like that?"   
"Oh my god!" She spat and slapped his arm then again grabbed his arm to drag him off. He followed behind her grinning madly at the image in his mind.  
They both went from several clothing stores that Kagome can find. He argued with her choices of clothing and she argued with his own choices.   
"InuYasha! I am not paying $85 bucks for a single leather pants alone!"  
"But, it's nice and I think I look good in it!" He stood before three mirrors and turned his hips to see the butt of his own and grinned.   
She watched him wistfully and sighed. He did really look hot in the pants but it was just too much money beyond the limit she could max on the credit card her mother had given her.   
"No."  
"Please?" He whined softly, his eyes going all starry and puppy doggy like.  
"NO!"  
Pouting and putting his hands together in pitiful excuse of praying form.  
"Read my lips; N. O. No, Nope, Nada, Iie, and NO!"  
"Why not?"  
"Money limit? How many times do I have to explain this to you? That pants cost nearly as much of one third of how much I am given to spend on you!"  
He pouted and went behind the blue curtain to change out of the pants.  
Kagome shook her head and went around the store to search for another pants and came across a similar leather pants. Checking the size and the price, a sly grin grew on her lips and she took it down from the rack and went up to the clerk to purchase it. She quickly stuffed the pants down in the bottom of the bag before InuYasha comes out.   
She turned around to smile at him as he reached her with hint of sadness on his face and sighed. "Well, I am sorry. Limit's a limit!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the store to another store. This time, the store for footwear.  
After half hour of searching around the store and going though almost half of the stock and arguing and complaining, they came down to several footwear that he had unwillingly agreed to.   
"Well, you need to pick one pair out."  
"How about none?" He snarled softly as he adjusted the black bandanna on his head hiding his ears.   
She matched his snarls. "You need footwear, I am not going to let you walk around barefoot in this world!"  
Grumbling and pointing to wide black leather boots. "I don't understand why you people had to confine your feet in such painful object."  
"Whatever…" she sighed and picked up the size 12 boots and went to pick a pack of 6 stocks and purchase it. Soon as she finished, she returned to him and helped him to put it on. She had noticed that he had picked the size that was half size bigger than his own foot and understood that he wants freedom in such 'confinement'.  
"There you go. We are done with the shopping for your clothing!" She smiled as she stood back up and gave him a look over. He stood before her with red loose beefy cotton long sleeve shirt and blue carpenter jeans over the brownish black boots.  
She smiled and handed him three of the bags and took another three and lead him out of the store to the food courts.  
(If you really wants to know what's in the bag:  
Three cotton shirts: black, white and royal blue  
One suit shirt  
Two pairs of loose fit jeans: one black one dark blue (the one he wore is light stonewashed blue)  
5 pairs of white stocks  
Two black boxer (briefs is also considered 'confinement' also)  
One red and black swim trunk (from 15 minutes of begging from Kagome)  
One extra large red Bomber Jacket (don't ask, it's fashion stuff)  
And secret loose fitting leather pants that InuYasha wanted! (And it was on sale! But a different brand, not like that InuYasha cares)  
"What do you want to eat?" She asked as she placed the bags down by the table and looked around.   
He looked at several different choices of restaurant and fast food stands. "Ramen."  
Kagome rolled her eyes and went to 'Nekohaten' stand and ordered their specialty large ramen. She was told it would be done in five minutes so she went over to the next stand and ordered cheeseburger with large fries and two large Pepsi, and minding to order another cheeseburger if InuYasha ever got hold of her own.  
She came back to pick up the bowl of ramen from the buxom purple haired girl with bad Japanese and met with InuYasha at the table. (AN: Recognize her?)  
"Here, your bowl of ramen and something to drink, it's called Pepsi."  
He peered at the cup with the straw sticking up and poked at it.  
"You suck it."  
He looked confused and watched her display what to do with the drink and mimicked her action. He inhaled and coughed as he sputtered the Pepsi out of his mouth.  
"What poison is this!"  
"You are not supposed to inhale it! Just suck it lightly!"  
He gave it another try and was rewarded with smooth flow of the sweet tangy flavor of the drink. Then he turned his attention to the bowl of ramen and of course, in his way, he inhaled it.   
Kagome laughed softly and ate her hamburger. He had just finished his bowl and looked hungrily at her food.  
"What is that?"  
She looked down at her half eaten hamburger and looked back up at him. "It's hamburger, a gajin food. Meat with lettuces, tomatoes, cheese and meat." Displaying the entire ingredient in her hamburger. Then she took another wrapped burger out of the bag and handed it to him. He raised it to his nose and sniffed at it and unwrapped the wrapping.   
She giggled at the sight of him nibbling at the edge and pondering at the taste and soon devoured it in three bites.  
He tapped his claw on his cheek wondering about gajin in this world. Kagome had told him that it was different from his time. The gajin is not barbaric and actually is civilized. He had lots to learn of her world but could not be able to take it all in at once. Kagome had told him it's only temporary that they will have to worry about him dealing with the modern world.  
"Good!" He announced after licking his lips of straying ketchup from the burger.  
"Come on, we better be heading back home."   
"Sure." He nodded and reached to pick up the bags that Kagome had been carrying earlier. Suddenly he placed them down on the table, "Uh, where is this…" He looked up; waving his hand in circular gesture as he think of the new words he had learned the night before. "Bathroom."  
Kagome giggled at him and pointed at an entrance where the bathrooms were. "Be sure you go into the door marked 'Gentlemen'."   
He nodded and walked toward the direction and turned back to see if Kagome was watching him and found the chance that she wasn't and headed toward the other direction.  
Standing before entrance of the store called 'Victoria's Secret". A woman in sharp suit came to him smiling at him, "May I help you?"   
He stared at her with horror on his face. "Uh…"  
"Sir?" The woman waved her hand in his face and sighed in relief that he had snapped out of his stiff pose.  
"Yeah, uhm…" He turned and walked toward the window he had gawked in before and pointed at the object there. "Where can I find this…"  
The woman gave a small cheerful business laugh, "Oh, you want to see about this nice teddy?"  
"Teddy, yes." He repeated the word to test it out and gave a shy smile.  
"For your special lady?"  
He blushed and gave a small nod.  
"Come in, let's see what's the appropriate size." He followed her in and to his awe and made a mental note to not come in such store like this anymore. So many bra and panties surrounded him like he was in one of the seven hells. He sweated slightly and fumbled as he followed the woman toward a selected area where several colors of teddy was displayed and hanging on the racks.  
"What size does she wears?"  
He stared at the woman with blank look on his face.  
"Uhm, how tall is she and how big?"  
Some thought clicked in his mind and reeled around in chaos. "Uh…"  
"Maybe can you guess?"  
His hands went up as he guessed how tall she was and the width.   
"Okay…" she turned around and fumbled though the rack, checking the sizes and picked out three of them. All of them were in the color he had not wanted it to be.  
"Which one of these do you think should fit her?"  
"Uh, I don't like the color."  
"No, let's worry about that later. But, the size that should fit over her form?"  
He stared at the teddies and couldn't tell the difference.  
"Uh," He muttered frowned, not wanting to get anywhere telling the stranger how big Kagome's bust was and all that but to get the right size, he suppressed the thought. "She's small in the waist… not so big on the top…" He murmured.  
The woman caught on and smiled at him, "Ah, I think I know what size. Now, what color?"  
"Like the one in the window." He whispered, finding the floor fascinating.  
The woman disappeared out of his field of views and came back with the black and red teddy in her hand. He gawked at how small it is.   
"Are you sure it's the right size?" He asked as she led him to the cashier.  
"With from your description, I am positively sure! Now, that will cost you $27.98."  
He reached in the pocket of his pants to pull out several wads of bills and coins and handed them out to the woman. "Uh…" He muttered about money.  
The woman looked at the wads and went though them to get the correct amounts and gave him back the left of it. He noticed it nearly was all of it and shrugged, glad that he had swiped enough out of her bag. He watched her fold the teddy with skill and wrapped it up in light fluffy pink paper and placed it in a bag.   
"Uhm, can you get a smaller bag or something like that?" He asked.  
"Sure!" She took the package out of the bag and reached under the counter to get another bag. This time, the bag was half of the size and enough for him to stuff it down in his back pocket. "Have a nice day!" The woman called after him as he quickly made his way out of the store he thought was a torture chamber. He looked around and made his way back to the food court to find Kagome waiting for him.  
He smiled and thanked someone up above for such noises in the mall right now and crept behind her while she sipped on her Pepsi. He lowered his head over her shoulder; she was looking the other way and slowly turned to meet his head. Quickly as he did so, he smecked her right there on the corner of her lips in surprise and blushed shyly at her.   
She gaped at him in surprise at his gesture. "InuYasha…" She reached up to touch where he had 'smecked' her. "Why did you do that?"   
He shrugged and smiled at her. "Let's go home now." He grabbed four bags and followed her out of the mall, thankfully to someone above once again that she didn't noticed the slight bugle out of his back pocket or even realized that he took so long.   
  



	11. 11

  
AN: This chapter is now nudging the story back on path, ever so slightly. It's slowly making its process! Gomen! All flame will be used to toast my marshmallow and Naraku's wee arse in the future chapters!  
Once again: For you Laz-Chan!  
Oh, right. Before I forget: Lime Warning insert here.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they reached home, they promptly dumped the bags in Kagome's room and went back down to join her mother and her grandfather in the living room.  
"My, InuYasha, you look rather nice." Mrs. Higurashi greeted him as he sat on the couch by Kagome.  
He blushed and gave her silent thank with his nod.  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "After arguing with him to get the choice of clothing, I am glad this is all over with!"   
Her grandfather laughed and held out an old scroll and reading it. "Kagome, I would like to talk to you about this scroll in private."  
InuYasha gave her a nod and let her go with her grandfather into the shrine.   
Kagome sat down on the floor before her grandfather. "What is it, grandpa?"   
He looked from the scroll to his granddaughter with slight frown on his brows. "I know that you are now a hanyou. According to this scroll I found bottom of the scrolls in the boxes." He paused to breath several times. "You and InuYasha are immortal due to the Shikon No Tama, not like any normal hanyou."  
Immortality was the last thing she could muster about. "Eh?"  
He nodded. "Yes, this scroll is written by our ancestor dating back to his time."  
She cocked her head, now interested in the small history lesson. "Really?" Asking as she reached to see the scroll and read it. Her eyes widened to see who signed the scroll. "Oh my…"  
"You know the person who wrote this?"  
She nodded. "He's a friend that I am traveling with in the search of the Shikon No Tama shards. Miroku, the monk."  
"Interesting. Anyway, as the scroll states that you and InuYasha are immortal and do not age any more. Look like you will be looking 18 for the rest of your life."  
She stared at the scroll, not reading anything but zoning out for a while.   
"Kagome?"  
She nodded and looked up at her grandfather. "Yes?"  
"I was thinking, I know how much important that the search for the shards is to you and InuYasha and now that it's the top priority on your list now." He sighed and chewed slightly on his lower lips, thinking of the second scroll he had discovered recently and wished to not tell her at all about it.   
"What is it you really want to tell me about?" She asked, noticing that it wasn't really the topic.  
"Kagome, I am going to call the school next week that you will be out sick for a week. However…"  
"What?"  
"You will not be gone for a week. You will be sealed back in his time and not to return."  
She gasped at him, dropping the scroll onto her lap and it rolled onto the floor with soft clanking sound that echoed in the shrine.   
"Yes. You are going to stay back in his time permanently."  
Horror and desperation came across her face now. "But…"  
"Sh." He raised his hand to silence her. "But you will be gone for a week in this time. Only a week. You must promise you will return to us then."  
Something dawned onto her. "Oh man. With this immortality, I stay back in his time to live out the next four hundred years of my life though time to get back here?"  
"Yes."  
"But…" She murmured, scared already to the idea.   
He sighed and pulled another scroll out from his shirt. "I do not wish to show you this but, here it says that the well will stop working once you and InuYasha go back to his time after a week he remained here."  
Her eyes were locked on the other scroll. "What does it says?"  
He gripped tightly on the scroll. "I cannot show it to you, it will alter the path of your life if you read it. But I will let you see it in two weeks time when you return."  
She gawked at him with desperation. "Two weeks? That will be like four hundred years for me!"  
"I know." He slid the scroll back into his shirt and making mental note to put it somewhere she will not be able to find it. "There is no other ways but this. It's your fate and karma, you must accept it."  
She rose and gave her grandfather a polite bow. "I will think about it when I talk to InuYasha." Then she went out of the shrine with graceful stride and toward the old god tree.  
InuYasha stood as the grandfather returned alone. He looked at him with concerns, "Where's Kagome?"  
He replied with hint of sadness in his voice. "She has gone to think. I assume you will know where to find her."  
The dog demon gave him a short nod and went outside. He sniffed and found her strong recent scent in the air and followed it. The smell led him to the tree and he looked up, seeing her sitting high up on the branch, her gaze was locked over to the horizon where the sun was setting. He crouched low and leaped up to grab the branch high above his head and cursed inwardly that his feet were unable to make familiar grasp on the branch and nearly slipped.   
After success of reaching her branch, he noticed that she didn't even bother to acknowledge his approach and sat beside her, his hand tentatively on her shoulder. "Kagome, you alright?"  
She turned to him and sighed deeply. He noticed a single tear on her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. "What's wrong?"  
Turning her attention back to the sunset. "I was thinking of where my life is going from now."  
He cocked his head quizzically at her.   
"Grandpa showed me a scroll. It was written by my ancestor who turned out to be Miroku."  
His eyebrow rose at the idea and a slight smirk tugged at his lip. "Miroku, he's your ancestor?"  
She nodded and laughed softly at the idea and sobered suddenly again. "But, that's not the point. The Shikon No Tama in me had turned us immortal."  
Immortal. A new and disturbing concept inched away in his mind slowly until it exploded. He gasped shortly after the silence. "Immortal?"  
"Yes. It's fate and karma that had been bestowed upon us. There's nothing we can change it."  
"But how?"  
She shrugged at it. "That's not even the worse part of it."  
He started to become worried. "Then, what is?"  
"The well will stop working once we go back to your time after this 'vacation'."  
"WHAT?" He sputtered and looked down to the small well house behind him.   
"Grandpa won't let me read the second scroll because it's the next part of our lives. He said it would alter our future if we did."  
"So, you have one more week in your time and then the next…" He silenced at the thought of four hundred years though time to return to her time and decided the sunset was something better to watch and think about.   
They both watched the sun go down, the sky turning from orange, red to azure blue. The stars started to twinkle in the sky.  
With his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder, he sighed and turned his attention to her. "So…"  
She looked up at him and then buried her head in his shirt, softly shaking. He realized she was crying and wrapped another arm around her to hold her. Murmuring soothing sounds to her and held her until his shirt sported a large wet spot.   
"My family. I will not see them any more!" She whispered and looked up at him. He gazed lovingly and worried down at her.   
"But you will see them again in the future."  
"But, it's so long! I had been planning to finish high school and go to college after the quest is over."  
He frowned and looked away, he softly muttered something but she caught it. "Do you regret for what we had done to lead to this?"  
She gasped and pushed herself away from his embrace and turned her back against him. She drew her legs up to her chins and hugged her legs tightly to her chest; more tears flowed down her face. How can he say that? Did she really regret for what had happened between him and her? Why does fate decided to be cruel to her? She sighed and buried her head between her knees and cried a bit more.  
InuYasha muttered a low growl as she broke from his grasp and turned away himself closer to the bark of the tree. His hand clenched onto the branch he sat on, digging his claws into the sides.   
"No."  
He turned at her and softly growled, "What?"  
She let go of her tight position and turned back to him. "No. I do not regret of what had happened to us. I love you and I just can't see how my life is without you…" She looked down and shook her head silently to herself as she realized she was lying. She could actually see how her life would go if she never met him, never become mated with him. She would be leading her life in normal way, finishing high school, dating with Hojo and eventually becoming a mother like her own mother.   
"Kagome," He reached up, cupping her chin in his hand to get her to look at him. He gazed into the deep pool of her blue eyes, slight gold speckled around the irises. "I love you too. I don't know what would happen to me if I remained bound to the tree…"  
Kagome stared in his golden orbs that glowed under the moonlight and then realization came to her. There was no escaping the fate of not meeting him. He would eventually be bounded to the tree for eternity until she frees him. He would still be bound to the tree, the very tree they were sitting in and she would had grew up with him there until she come around freeing him. Grandpa was right, it was fate.  
Aishiteru. He leaned in and brought her face to his to lock into passionate kiss that he had wanted to give her earlier. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her close to him.  
Never, ever will regret this. You are mine, and I am your, forever and a day, aishiteru.   
They held each other, lost in their own world. His hand explored the femmine curves of her body as her hands did the same for his back and chest and his long silver tresses. Soon, somehow, she ended up straddling him as he leaned back on the bark. His hands roamed under her shirt and to grasp onto her flesh of orbs. She moaned in his mouth and her hands reached under his shirt as well to caress his hard and firm chest.   
He broke the kiss and started nuzzling at her neck, finding her sweet sensitive spot at the base of her neck. She gasped as he tweaked her tips and clamped her teeth onto one of his ears and started chewing them slightly, he growled and rolled her shirt up to expose her breast in their respectfully lacy white bra.   
"Mmm..." His finger traced the edge of her lace and pulled them down to expose a hard nipple. He reached in and grabbed it with his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. She moaned and pushed her chest toward him for more. His chest started to rumble and he switched his attention to the other breast and gave it same treatment as the other one.   
"Kagome! InuYasha!"   
Kagome squeaked in surprise and InuYasha muttered some few strings of curses onto her breast and quickly rolled her shirt down, forgetting to pull her bra back in place, leaving her in uncomfortable spot.   
"Kagome, InuYasha?" Sota called out again, now at the base of the tree looking around and then finally finding them up on the branches staring down, giving him one of the glances that send chills down his spine. He laughed meekly at them.  
Kagome squirmed in her spot, trying to adjust her bra without her brother noticing and spat a, "What?"  
"Uh, mom sent me out to tell you guys that dinner's ready."  
"Uh, okay, we will be coming in a minute."  
"Okay!"  
Kagome chuckled as she heard InuYasha muttering as he clamped his hands over his pants. "I actually do not want dinner because it's not what will satisfy my hunger now…"   
"Oh… I am sorry…" She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the nose while grinding her hand onto his hands. Then she started to leap down from the branch to the ground silently and gracefully, leaving the half youkai to his cursing and muttering.  
"She just had to make it worse!" He noted to the already hard bugle in his pants and slowly climbing down trying to think of some unsexy thought. He reached the house and to half of his success, the bugle had gone down half way and was not noticeable and took his place beside Kagome at the table.   
"What took you so long?" Kagome asked, innocently as she picked up her chopstick to dig into her rice bowl.   
He glared at her and whispered low with slight hint of growl. "Don't do that ever again." And was received with joyful giggling of her thought in his mind. His face darkened a bit more as he slowly dug into his dinner.  
  
"Kagome!" Ayumi called out as she caught up with her.  
Kagome turned her head to greet her friends that suddenly took up her sides. She reached up to nudge at the tight cloth headband that covered her youkai ears. She now realized it was painful and wished she could just rip them off, but it wouldn't do when she attend to school. The white locks were temporally dyed black to blend in with her hair, what else can she explain to the teacher at the school that she had just grew white hair or bleched them to be a rebel. Her nails were just left alone since it wasn't that totally supsicous since it's convincingly normal for female to have long nails, but odd for herself anyway. v "Yes, Ayumi?" She asked as her friend was practually bouncing with glee and almost clapping her hands.  
"Are you going to bring InuYasha to the Sping Dance this Friday night?"  
Kagome's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Oh my! I totally forgot about that!"  
"Sure, being with him in the other time and all that pretending to be sick make you forget lots of things going on here." Yuka muttered with icy scarcastim in her voice.  
The hanyou girl shot a desperate look at her friend. "Hey! It's not my fault that fate decided to dump me with this Shikon No Tama!"  
"Whatever!" Eri shouted, waving her hand and giggled at Kagome. "Are you going to the dance?"  
"Well," Kagome looked up with finger on her chin and thought for few seconds to leave her friends in suspension. "I will talk to InuYasha about it. It's not like he know anything about this world."  
"Aw! You and InuYasha must come! Well, to think of it, you guys are like the most perfect couple!" Eri quipped, grinning at the hanyou girl.  
Kagome gawked at Eri and shook her head. "Didn't you say something like that before about me and Hojo?"  
Eri pursed her lips to think and then giggled. "Ah, now we had met InuYasha. It's defetnly him!"  
"Mou…" Kagome muttered and turned to stalk off toward the gate of the school to head home, then suddenly turned back to her friends. "I will let you guys know tomorrow." With that, she smiled and turned back to go home.   
Getting the dog demon to go to a school dance? She shook her head, knowing it was like impossible for her to get him to do something like that. Why not try to get him dressed up in a tux and take him to the formal Emperor's dinner and have him to go though it with perfect gentelment manner, yeah right! At least, it's a shot at this, after all, it's a costume dance and they won't have to worry about covering up their ears and anything else. The idea of having him in some nice formal black suit exictes her a bit.  
She looked up from her deep thinking and found that she had reached her house already and went in.   
"I am home!" She called out and greeted her brother as he bounded into the living room. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked as she thought he would be with him.v "Oh, mom dragged him off to talk some hours ago."  
Kagome's eyes bugged out at that and her brows creased into worried knots. "Uh, and where are they?"  
"In the kitchen." Sota smiled and bounced back upstair to continue playing with his video game that he had gotten earlier, vowing to defeat the game in record of time.   
She stopped few feet before the kitchen door, her hand reached up to grab the offending headbang off her head and swiverled her ears around to strech them out and her hands went up to scratch her head insanely to work the kincks out. Suddenly she picked up something from the door.   
"So, you will do that for us?"  
"Yeah, I agree with you, after all, I do promise you that I will take care of her."  
"Thank you so much. That make me feel better and you are pratcually family now!"  
She frowned at the last part of the conversation between her mother and InuYasha and suddenly she gasped as she came face to face to him as he strided though the door.  
"Hey." He smiled down at her. "I thought you decided to stay at the school like forever."  
She looked up at him and gave him cocked eyebrow and huffed. "Not that I liked school, I do need to catch up with my grades."  
He shrugged and took her bag from her shoulder to place them down by the door and gripped his hand onto her hand to guide her outside. She followed him, wondering what was going on. She caught glimpse at her mother and saw her smiling at her. The mystery is getting too much.   
"Alright, what's going on?" She asked as they sat on the branch up in the tree.  
He grinned at her and snuzzled into her neck and collected her into his grasp. She leaned into his embrace and returned the snuzzle and then suddenly grabbed his shoulders to push him away. "Well?"  
He shrugged and leaned back on the bark behind him and gazed at her. "Your mom talked to me for some time today about lots of things."  
"And?" She asked, a bit worried where the things were going.   
"Kagome. Your mom asked me few question that was kinda hard for me to answer but I did so. She now know that we are 'married' to the youkai term."  
Kagome's jaw dropped again for like upteenth time today. "What? I…"  
"I know you were going to tell your mom sometime soon, but she bugged me to tell her since she know you will be gone next week for four hundred years. So she wanted to get some things done before we go and I agreeded with her."  
"What things?" she asked, starting to relax a bit as she remembered her mother's smile.  
He blushed a bit and reached into his pocket to pull something out. He reached out to take her and slipped something onto her finger. "I had been meaning to give this to you before that night last week."  
She looked down on her ring finger and saw a beautiful plain silver ring. It was decorated ever so daintly, two leaves on the side of the white stone and five small balls on each side sandwitching the stone and the leaves around it.  
"Since we are married by the youkai term, why not for the human term since we both are half human too. Will you marry me?"  
She looked deep into his golden eyes as they held her blue eyes. Soon she gave out a pearly laugh that bewildered him.   
"Kagome?"  
She grabbed him and huggled him and laughed turned into crying. He held onto her, starting to become really worried. Whispering into her ears, "Kagome?"  
"Oh, yes. I will marry you! Yes!" She smiled up at him and caught his lips with her own.  
He gave into her loving kisses and held her knowing the bond between them had been complete.  
"Oh InuYasha, you wouldn't bleive how much I wanted to hear that from you." She whispered lustfully into his mouth and started to nibble at his lower lip.   
"Mmm… Kagome, the wedding is going to be this Saturday."  
Kagome moaned while he caressed her back under her shirt. Soon as what he had just said to her started to steep in her mind and jolted herself back away from him with wide eyes. "This Saturday!?"  
InuYasha's mouth hung open still from their intimaticy and whimpered slightly at the missing feeling of her nibbiling there.   
"…"  
"Uh, yeah. This Saturday. Your mom planned it…" He shrugged and tugged at her to come closer but she remained holding herself away from him by placing her hands on his chest locked there.  
"Not that I don't mind for the wedding to be this weekend, but that's soon!"  
"I know, I don't understand the whole process but your mom threathened me to not let you go back with me until it's done."  
She chuckled and then started laughing full blown, collapsing into his arms and finally settled down with little giggling. InuYasha stared down at her with confusion.   
"What?"  
"Hehe…The great InuYasha, the half youkai beaten by a human mother."  
He grumbled at her and looked away.   
"Aw come on! You are so cute like this." She snuzzled up and placed few kisses along his jaws and then onto his lips. He turned his head and returned the gesture.  
"You know, that was my mother's ring."  
She stopped and looked down on the ring, the white stone glowed slightly, even under the sunlight.  
"It's beautiful."  
"Yeah, I wanted to give it to you… Well, now it's the right time for it." He smiled at her and looked down toward her house. "Heh, I promised Sota I would play his game soon."  
She giggled at him and nodded. "Well, before you go. I have something to ask you."  
He looked at her and cocked his head, questioning her with his glance.   
"This Friday is the school dance and I was wondering if you would like to go."  
He frowned at her, not understanding what she was talking about. "Eh?"  
"It's a party… you know, party?"  
He nodded, understanding what party is. However, the new world concept didn't grasp him completely.  
"It's a party where all the kids at my school get together and dress up formally and dance."  
"I don't see the point in this concept." He replied.   
She huffed at him and pushed him away and started to leap down on the next branch but was grabbed on her waist. "I don't expect you to understand."  
"If you want me to go, I will go."  
She looked back at him with disbleif. "InuYasha… Who are you and what did you do to my InuYasha?"  
"Hey!" He shot, giving her a cold glare.  
"Now, that's much better." She giggled and settled back down on the branch.   
He sighed and looked away, slight blush on his cheek. "Well, since it was going to be your last week here for the next… anyway, I figured it was best for you to get your every chances to do whatever you want without me being an… pain in the butt about it."  
"Aw, InuYasha, you don't have to be so sweet about it." She patted his cheek which had reddened more.  
"I will go to that… dance if you want me to."  
"Oh thank you so much! And fourtanely for us, it's a costume dance, so we don't have to worry about hiding our appearance."  
"Oh."  
"Well, let's not keep Sota waiting."  
He groaned inwardly. "Yeah." And then followed her down the tree to the house.  
  



	12. 12

AN: The note from chapter one applys here too...   
*looks at Laz-Chan and roll eyes* She just had to point something out and my comeback is the note I had mentioned in chapter one applys!  
  
"Kagome!" Ayumi called out as she caught up with her.  
Kagome turned her head to greet her friends that suddenly took up her sides. She reached up to nudge at the tight cloth headband that covered her youkai ears. She now realized it was painful and wished she could just rip them off, but it wouldn't do when she attend to school. The white locks were temporally dyed black to blend in with her hair, what else can she explain to the teacher at the school that she had just grew white hair or belched them to be a rebel. Her nails were just left alone since it wasn't that totally suspicious since it's convincingly normal for female to have long nails, but odd for herself anyway.   
"Yes, Ayumi?" She asked as her friend was practically bouncing with glee and almost clapping her hands.  
"Are you going to bring InuYasha to the Spring Dance this Friday night?"  
Kagome's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Oh my! I totally forgot about that!"  
"Sure, being with him in the other time and all that pretending to be sick make you forget lots of things going on here." Yuka muttered with icy sarcastic in her voice.  
The hanyou girl shot a desperate look at her friend. "Hey! It's not my fault that fate decided to dump me with this Shikon No Tama!"  
"Whatever!" Eri shouted, waving her hand and giggled at Kagome. "Are you going to the dance?"  
"Well," Kagome looked up with finger on her chin and thought for few seconds to leave her friends in suspension. "I will talk to InuYasha about it. It's not like he know anything about this world."  
"Aw! You and InuYasha must come! Well, to think of it, you guys are like the most perfect couple!" Eri quipped, grinning at the hanyou girl.  
Kagome gawked at Eri and shook her head. "Didn't you say something like that before about me and Hojo?"  
Eri pursed her lips to think and then giggled. "Ah, now we had met InuYasha. It's defiantly him!"  
"Mou…" Kagome muttered and turned to stalk off toward the gate of the school to head home, then suddenly turned back to her friends. "I will let you guys know tomorrow." With that, she smiled and turned back to go home.   
Getting the dog demon to go to a school dance? She shook her head, knowing it was like impossible for her to get him to do something like that. Why not try to get him dressed up in a tux and take him to the formal Emperor's dinner and have him to go though it with perfect gentlemen manner, yeah right! At least, it's a shot at this, after all, it's a costume dance and they won't have to worry about covering up their ears and anything else. The idea of having him in some nice formal black suit excites her a bit.  
She looked up from her deep thinking and found that she had reached her house already and went in.   
"I am home!" She called out and greeted her brother as he bounded into the living room. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked as she thought he would be with him.v "Oh, mom dragged him off to talk some hours ago."  
Kagome's eyes bugged out at that and her brows creased into worried knots. "Uh, and where are they?"  
"In the kitchen." Sota smiled and bounced back upstairs to continue playing with his video game that he had gotten earlier, vowing to defeat the game in record of time.   
She stopped few feet before the kitchen door, her hand reached up to grab the offending headband off her head and swiveled her ears around to stretch them out and her hands went up to scratch her head insanely to work the kinks out. Suddenly she picked up something from the door.   
"So, you will do that for us?"  
"Yeah, I agree with you, after all, I do promise you that I will take care of her."  
"Thank you so much. That make me feel better and you are practically family now!"  
She frowned at the last part of the conversation between her mother and InuYasha and suddenly she gasped as she came face to face to him as he strides though the door.  
"Hey." He smiled down at her. "I thought you decided to stay at the school like forever."  
She looked up at him and gave him cocked eyebrow and huffed. "Not that I liked school, I do need to catch up with my grades."  
He shrugged and took her bag from her shoulder to place them down by the door and gripped his hand onto her hand to guide her outside. She followed him, wondering what was going on. She caught glimpse at her mother and saw her smiling at her. The mystery is getting too much.   
"Alright, what's going on?" She asked as they sat on the branch up in the tree.  
He grinned at her and nuzzled into her neck and collected her into his grasp. She leaned into his embrace and returned the nuzzles and then suddenly grabbed his shoulders to push him away. "Well?"  
He shrugged and leaned back on the bark behind him and gazed at her. "Your mom talked to me for some time today about lots of things."  
"And?" She asked; a bit worried where the things were going.   
"Kagome. Your mom asked me few questions that were kinda hard for me to answer but I did so. She now knows that we are 'married' to the youkai term."  
Kagome's jaw dropped again for like umpteenth time today. "What? I…"  
"I know you were going to tell your mom sometime soon, but she bugged me to tell her since she know you will be gone next week for four hundred years. So she wanted to get some things done before we go and I agreed with her."  
"What things?" she asked, starting to relax a bit as she remembered her mother's smile.  
He blushed a bit and reached into his pocket to pull something out. He reached out to take her and slipped something onto her finger. "I had been meaning to give this to you before that night last week."  
She looked down on her ring finger and saw a beautiful plain silver ring. It was decorated ever so daintily, two leaves on the side of the white stone and five small balls on each side sandwiching the stone and the leaves around it.  
"Since we are married by the youkai term, why not for the human term since we both are half human too. Will you marry me?"  
She looked deep into his golden eyes as they held her blue eyes. Soon she gave out a pearly laugh that bewildered him.   
"Kagome?"  
She grabbed him and hugged him and laughed turned into crying. He held onto her, starting to become really worried. Whispering into her ears, "Kagome?"  
"Oh, yes. I will marry you! Yes!" She smiled up at him and caught his lips with her own.  
He gave into her loving kisses and held her knowing the bond between them had been complete.  
"Oh InuYasha, you wouldn't believe how much I wanted to hear that from you." She whispered lustfully into his mouth and started to nibble at his lower lip.   
"Mmm… Kagome, the wedding is going to be this Saturday."  
Kagome moaned while he caressed her back under her shirt. Soon as what he had just said to her started to steep in her mind and jolted herself back away from him with wide eyes. "This Saturday!?"  
InuYasha's mouth hung open still from their intimately and whimpered slightly at the missing feeling of her nibbling there.   
"…"  
"Uh, yeah. This Saturday. Your mom planned it…" He shrugged and tugged at her to come closer but she remained holding herself away from him by placing her hands on his chest locked there.  
"Not that I don't mind for the wedding to be this weekend, but that's soon!"  
"I know, I don't understand the whole process but your mom threatened me to not let you go back with me until it's done."  
She chuckled and then started laughing full-blown, collapsing into his arms and finally settled down with little giggling. InuYasha stared down at her with confusion.   
"What?"  
"Hehe…The great InuYasha, the half youkai beaten by a human mother."  
He grumbled at her and looked away.   
"Aw come on! You are so cute like this." She nuzzled up and placed few kisses along his jaws and then onto his lips. He turned his head and returned the gesture.  
"You know, that was my mother's ring."  
She stopped and looked down on the ring, the white stone glowed slightly, even under the sunlight.  
"It's beautiful."  
"Yeah, I wanted to give it to you… Well, now it's the right time for it." He smiled at her and looked down toward her house. "Heh, I promised Sota I would play his game soon."  
She giggled at him and nodded. "Well, before you go. I have something to ask you."  
He looked at her and cocked his head, questioning her with his glance.   
"This Friday is the school dance and I was wondering if you would like to go."  
He frowned at her, not understanding what she was talking about. "Eh?"  
"It's a party… you know, party?"  
He nodded, understanding what party is. However, the new world concept didn't grasp him completely.  
"It's a party where all the kids at my school get together and dress up formally and dance."  
"I don't see the point in this concept." He replied.   
She huffed at him and pushed him away and started to leap down on the next branch but was grabbed on her waist. "I don't expect you to understand."  
"If you want me to go, I will go."  
She looked back at him with disbelief. "InuYasha… Who are you and what did you do to my InuYasha?"  
"Hey!" He shot, giving her a cold glare.  
"Now, that's much better." She giggled and settled back down on the branch.   
He sighed and looked away, slight blush on his cheek. "Well, since it was going to be your last week here for the next… anyway, I figured it was best for you to get your every chances to do whatever you want without me being an… pain in the butt about it."  
"Aw, InuYasha, you don't have to be so sweet about it." She patted his cheek that had reddened more.  
"I will go to that… dance if you want me to."  
"Oh thank you so much! And fourntanely for us, it's a costume dance, so we don't have to worry about hiding our appearance."  
"Oh."  
"Well, let's not keep Sota waiting."  
He groaned inwardly. "Yeah." And then followed her down the tree to the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
An: Kami-Sama! What have I done now?   
Warning: Cliffhanger occurs now.  



	13. 13

AN: Finally got this chapter done though writer block. Give creidt to LazChan for putting ideas in my mind to get this done! SHe didn't intentonally for the idea to actually become written here but it had to happen. Sure, flames will be used to roast my dinner tonight. And, reviews please!! This story is longer than 'Beauty and the Beast' yet that story has more reviews!!  
  
"Mom! Where's the kimono?" Kagome twirled around in her room and nearly tripped over the under layer kimono that wrapped around her legs. She yelped slightly and grabbed hold of her desk.   
Her mother came in the room with the outer layer of the kimono. "Here. I was making a small adjustment to it." She smiled and held it up for her daughter to slip her arms into the sleeves and allowed her mother to wrap the golden red obi around the dark red kimono. "Your body had changed, since the hip areas is looser and I had to make it fit right."  
Kagome stood as her mother wound the obi around several times and tied it off in a formal way. She watched her mother in the mirror who was really quiet for some time and was on the brim of crying soon.  
"Mother, I know you wanted me to tell you that I am married to InuYasha in youkai term…"  
"Don't worry. At least you will have a nice wedding tomorrow."  
"Oh mom." She sighed and hugged her mother. She stepped back and examined the kimono before the long mirror in her room that was placed there from the master bedroom.  
"Oh, after this weekend, it's going to be so different." Mrs. Higurashi sniffled and smiled at her daughter who was standing before her in ancient style of kimono. She had suggested the idea for them both to go to the spring dance in costume that signifies their nobleness. InuYasha had snorted at the idea, yet Kagome knew he was baffled beyond reason inside his head. But he had made no complaint at all.  
Kagome looked in the mirror; she wore several layers of thin silk under the top kimono. The top was deep red with gold and silver designs of detailed stitching with dragons and phoenixes flying around the dress. Several shimmering green and yellow leaves stitches laid on the sleeves and the end of the kimono with several sakura blossoms in shimmering pink and red, lined with gold. The obi was shimmering reddish gold tied off with silver and black twisted cord.  
"Oh Kagome, it's beautiful on you!"  
"Thanks mom." She smiled at her mother in the reflection as her mother went to work on her hair to bring it up in elegant style leaving part of it down to trail down on her back and part up in twist and curls, pinning it off with several chop-stick like hair pin and comb with pearls on it.  
"There, you are done!"   
Kagome looked in the mirror once again and giggled. Her ears stuck out in a cute way out of the hairdo, showing the youkainess. She knew that InuYasha were going to let his ears out also.   
"I better go and see if Grandpa is dealing with your brashness of a guy."  
Kagome giggled and realized it had been really quiet for a while. Earlier, she heard him yelling at her grandfather and Sota about some thing relating with shoes. She knew he wouldn't even wear them. She shook her head and grabbed the red slippers that matched her kimono and slipped them on. She frowned and noticed her toenails were similar to InuYasha's, long and sharp clawed, but daintier.  
"Oh my!" She perked up at the voice of her mother downstairs and went out of her room to see what was it about. She stopped at the top of the stairs and gasped at InuYasha who waited at the foot of the stairs.   
He looked up at her and blushed slightly, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. It was similar to his red outfit but deep blue and in silk. The designs were similar to her kimono, dragons and phoenixes and instead of sakura blossom, were silver and white wolves. His long silver hair was tied back loosely.   
"Kagome." He breathed as he saw her on the top of the stairs and beamed as she descended toward him and took his offering hand.   
"Wow, you look good InuYasha."  
He blushed and looked down at his toes that were sticking out from the hakama. "Uh, kinda reminded me of my father."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You are beautiful." He smiled and they both gave goodbyes to the family and went out to the school for the dance.  
InuYasha and Kagome gotten to the gymnasium where the costumed ball was held at her school. Music was blaring from inside with twirls of colorful light peeking out of the doorway. Kagome recognized few of her friends in their costumes.   
"Eri!" Kagome waved at her friend who was wearing light blue with gold trimming medieval dress, going as Guinevere. Hojo appeared by her side, holding two cup of red punch. He wore matching outfit, as a king from the time, going as young Arthur of Camelot  
"Kagome!" He looked at her in surprise and turned to the dog demon with a bigger surprise on his face. "InuYasha, nice of you to come! Nice outfit!"  
InuYasha nodded and kept by Kagome's side as she chatted with her other friends with Eri.  
Hojo chuckled at the confused dog demon and motioned for him to join him at the table for some snack. InuYasha shrugged and went with him.  
"I'd have to say that you are lucky to have Kagome." Hojo commented as he held a plate to InuYasha and went on picking some foods from the table onto his own plate.  
"Why?" The dog demon asked, concerned where the conversation was going.  
"Oh, well. I was interested in Kagome for a while and got no luck, turned out that you were on the other side. I would say it was an eventful battle somehow and you are the victor."  
"Eh?" InuYasha's brow rose as he picked the bits of hord'vours with his claws. "Feh."  
"What's the outfit about?" Hojo stood by the end of the table and munched into some snacks.   
InuYasha joined him after he gathered good pile on his own plate and looked down on his clothes. "Uhm, Kagome's mom thought of Youkai Lord and Lady and made us these outfit."  
"Wow, nice. Actually, it suits you guys."   
"Feh. What about your? I don't think I know of those style."  
"Oh these. King Arthur of Camelot." Hojo caught on the quizzical look on the hanyou's face. "Right, you're from four hundred years in the past. Well, would say about the same time as your time but, western style."  
"You're dressed as those pale barbarians?"  
Hojo chuckled at the idea. "Well, they would be barbarian to us back then, but they are civilized in their own way. Actually, Arthur of Camelot has become into a great legend now day. The tragic tale of his romantic and magical adventure."  
"Magical?"  
"Magical as in Merlin, the wizard and a powerful sword that was drawn out of the stone."  
Why does that sound familiar? He frowned and munched on the food.  
"Arthur married a beautiful princess, however, the girl falls in love with a noble knight and it goes bad from there."  
His brows ceased deeper. Kagome's mine!  
"Anyway, it's only a story that was told for generations."  
"Oh…" InuYasha somehow accomplished a thoughtful look on his face and turned his head to see Kagome and Eri coming to meet with them.  
"InuYasha, found the foods?" Kagome pointed to the plate in his hand.  
"Hojo here showed me where."  
Hojo dumped his empty plate in the nearby trashcan and offered his arm to Eri. "Would you like to dance, my fair queen?"  
Eri giggled and took the offering, letting him lead her to the dance floor to dance together.   
"They look great together." Kagome whispered and held onto InuYasha's arm as he finished his plate.  
"Uhm…" InuYasha dumped the plate in the trashcan and looked at Kagome with blush on his cheeks. He looked over to the dance floor and held his hand out. "Want to dance?"  
Kagome looked at him with shock on her face. Few seconds later, she nodded, taking the hand, letting him lead her to the floor and started to dance to the music.   
"Wow, I didn't know you could dance…" She whispered as she became content in his arms.  
"Feh. It was easy."  
Kagome chuckled, "Wait until later, they have plan for everyone to particpate in an old kind of dance that the western civilization done in your time."  
"Eh?" InuYasha looked down at Kagome. Mm… I want to steal a kiss from her tonight.  
The song ended and they both took leave to the table to drink. Kagome turned and pointed out the next dance and gave him some idea what to do, explaining how the partners switches and goes back to the same partners in patterns. InuYasha watched the whole procedure and caught on what to do, it seemed easy to him.  
The song ended and started up again, same dance, different song due to crowd's demand for the same kind of dance. Kagome led InuYasha onto the floor with everyone else and got into position and started dancing along with the music.  
InuYasha gave Kagome a small smile and went along with the dance. They twirled and stepped and side stepped into pattern of the dance. The light flashed along with the music with its colorful display. InuYasha's smile grew bolder every time he meets up with Kagome; he also picked up the pattern when he would meet her next.   
The light went out momentarily as InuYasha could tell there was something wrong with the fixture and could hear faint fizzling sound underneath the music but ignored as he looked foward to the next meeting with Kagome. He wanted to steal a kiss with her.   
He saw that he had three steps to go with Kagome and kept his eyes on her, she also watched him and smiled gracefully. He turned and met with Hojo and twisted around him. Hojo came back around to meet with Eri but the light went out, making a complete black out. InuYasha heard someone yelp slightly but ignored it as he went though the last step in the dark. The whole thing came quickly as he grabbed her, knowing the dance was to end. He placed a good kiss on her lip and frowned. Something was wrong.  
The light came back on as the music ended.  
"Gack!" The hanyou spitted as he saw red-cheeked Hojo in front of him. Kagome and Eri stared at them, puzzled what had happened.   
"I am not going to say anything." Hojo finally said and turned around to regain his control over the embarrassment. He wiped his mouth quickly and turned back to greet Eri.   
InuYasha stormed off, fuming over his perfect plan that fell to ruin due to someone tripping.   
Kagome came after him. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He scowled.  
Kagome frowned, as she couldn't see what he was thinking about because he kept his thought muddied and black. "InuYasha. Come on, let's sit down." She tugged on his sleeve gently and led him to an isolated table in the far corner that was darkened.   
They spend half of the time at the table, just talking about their future and what they were to do when they get back. Hojo and Eri joined them at the table and they all had drinks together and talked over lots of things. Hojo and InuYasha got involved in their own conversation over history and what demons that the hanyou had encountered.  
"InuYasha, we better get going." Kagome touched his shoulder to bring him out of his deep conversation with Hojo.  
"Oh, right." He smiled at her and turned back at Hojo with a scowl and whispered low, "I would forget about what happened. It wasn't intended for you!"  
Hojo's face reddened and scowled back. "Heck. I'd forget about it instantly!" Then smiled at Kagome and gave her a hug. "See you tomorrow."  
"Alright." Kagome also hugged her other friends and left with InuYasha.  
They both walked in arms, holding each other close as they can as they passed though the park. InuYasha stopped and looked up to the sky. The moon hung high but large, nearly full.  
"Inu-chan?" Kagome whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
"Mm, Kago'ko?"  
"Thank you for coming to the dance with me. I had lot of fun."  
He looked down at her and amazed at the immense beauty of her face that shone palely under the moonlight. He smiled gently and cupped her face with his hand and brought his head to her and gave her a sweet kiss.   
She moaned at the kiss and brought her hands to intertwine in his silvery hair and deepened the kiss. They both held each other close and kissed with all of the sweet passion they held for one other.   
"I love you so much, Kagome."  
"I love you too." She whispered as she gazed into his golden orbs that was shining with love. Her hand came up and caressed his cheek. "I am scared of going to the past and get stuck with you. But, being with you, I am not so scared much anymore." She sighed and buried her head on his shoulder as he held her and caressed her hair.  
"Kagome, we are together now and forever. I will never, ever let anything happen to you."  
"I know." She smiled back at him and let him guide her home.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
An: Betcha no one ever thought of getting InuYasha and Hojo to kiss... *whistles and look away* Cliffhanger insert here now.  



	14. 14

AN: Got this done in one day! *pluck another thorn out of foot* That's another one done. It's coming close to the end!   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
InuYasha laid back on the guest futon that was laid in Sota's room and gazed up on the ceiling to see small sticker stars scattered in random pattern. To his amusement, he found similar pleasure of connecting the dots with those as much as the real stars. Turning his head over to the bed next to him, Sota slept contentedly as usual. He misses being near Kagome but had to respect his future mother-in-law's household and took his usual spending night in Sota's room. The boy was excited and made the stay interesting to the dog demon.   
Last day and the well is sealed. He sighed and looked over to the window where the shadow danced on the wall. Shaking his head slightly, soon it will be dawn and it was the day to marry Kagome in her family's tradition. He chuckled inwardly, knowing it had meant something to him, very small even though he never knew of the traditional way. It was the honor that the family had given him to have Kagome as his mate, now and forever. Understanding how it was done, he had been given special opportunity to see her the night before to go with her to the dance. But to this day, he would not to see her until the ceremony. He glanced over to the small bag he had stacked in the corner of the room with his other stuff; he made a quick trip to the past two nights ago to get something. He came back and presented Mrs. Higurashi the package for Kagome. The package he had was for him, feeling nervous as he rose from his futon and unwrapped the package.   
The fine white youkai silk soothes his rough fingers as he caressed it. Delicate pattern of ancient stitching played across the lining shimmered as it was moved in the faint light of the breaking dawn. Licking his dry lip and rewrapping the package, he left the room to greet the early rising woman of the house in the kitchen.  
"Good morning, InuYasha. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Higurashi asked cheerfully as she worked away at the stove.  
He sat at the table and shrugged. "It was alright. Thanks for having me here this week."  
"I sure enjoyed your company while Kagome was at school. I know you guys will have to go back to the past tonight…" She became quiet as she flipped another omelet.   
InuYasha nodded at her silence, understanding her distress. "I promise you, she will return to you one week from today in this time."  
She twirled around; unshed tears brimming on the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall. InuYasha gulped at her. "I know! But, when she return, she will be four hundred years older."  
InuYasha gulped once again. "We are aware of that…" He chewed his lower lip with one fang.  
Mrs. Higurashi knelt beside InuYasha at the table and gave him a bone-crunching hug. "I know there is nothing to change that. Please, be sure to keep Kagome as she is."  
"I will." He whispered, holding the mother gently as she cried into his shoulder.   
After few minutes of crying, Mrs. Higurashi settled down to sniffling. "Thank you so much. You are so wonderful for my daughter…" InuYasha winced at the comment, memories of him and Kagome arguing and yelling at each other in youkai cursing language and him ending up eating dirt every time. He had to chuckle at that. Mrs.Higurashi gave him an odd look and pushed it aside and got back to the stove. "I am curious, where did that beautiful kimono you gave me to have Kagome to wear for the ceremony?"  
InuYasha traced some pattern on the table with his claw and drank his cup of milk. "Well, I guess you have a right to know. It was my mother's. My father, the Inudaiyoukai in the western region had it made for her. The one I am to wear is his."  
"How fitting… Your mother…"  
"You want to know of my mother?"  
"If you would?" She smiled at him with hopeful look on her face as she moved around the kitchen, getting other things to cook.   
"My mother, she was a noble lady that was to sacrifice to my father."  
"Oh my!"  
InuYasha laughed softly at her reaction and continued. "I don't really know who they are or what did happen to them when they met. But from what I know of my mother's stories she tells me before I go to sleep when I was just a pup, he fell in love with her and they became mates."  
"Your mother's human?"  
"Yeah. Which is why I am a hanyou. I hated for who I am for a long time. I was always after the Shikon No Tama for many years…"  
"Ah yes, Kagome told me of this part. She free you from the binding spell that had you sealed to the old god tree for fifty years. My father told me similar stories to me when I was younger, but it was altered to that the girl who free the demon was a princess and the demon was a prince of the land, sealed by the evil Miko." She laughed at the memories her father would tell her the bedtime stories. InuYasha groaned and shook his head as he held it with one hand. "Recently, I asked my father where he did got the story from and showed me the scroll which had passages of Kagome and your journey from the start. I was surprised and it all came to make sense to me now. That's why I never stopped her from going to the past, knowing it was fate and it cannot be altered."  
She handed him a plate full of food and smiled as she watched him beam at her and chow down the food with what manner he has. "Thanks!" He mumbled between bites.   
"I better get some to Kagome. She must be waking up right now, if you want second helping, help yourself. They are over here at the stove." She gestured to the stove with her free hand and took the tray with Kagome's breakfast up the stairs.  
Mrs. Higurashi found Kagome looking out the window from her desk and greeted her with breakfast ready. She watched her daughter eat her breakfast slowly than usual. "What's wrong Kagome?" She asked as she stroked her daughter's ebony and ivory hair.  
"Just nervous."  
"I understand that." The mother smiled and moved out of the room and then returned with the package in her hand. "Here's what you are to wear at the ceremony." She smiled at her and placed it down on the bed.   
Kagome eyed the package, seeing it was old thin leather dyed in color of sky blue. She munched on the toast and kept her eyes on it, trying to unpeel the package with her mind. Her mother stood by the bed waiting for her to get up and unwrap it. Eventually, she did get up and reached to the package on the bed and let it rest in her lap.  
"Mother…" She frowned as she recognized a smell on it among others.   
"Yes. InuYasha brought it to me and asked me to have you to wear it. I found it very special and I agree with him that you should wear it."  
The female hanyou slowly unwrapped it to reveal shimmering white silk bundle. She gasped as she touched it, it was full of magic and it tingled her finger as she caressed it. She took it up and watched the soft white silk unfold, showing a full sized kimono with the obi and several more silks fell out of the fold onto the bed. She picked it up and saw a shimmering white with red border that was to be a veil to cover her head and couple of under dresses. A tear brimmed her eye.   
" It's so beautiful…"  
"Yes. It belonged to his mother when she married his father. He told me it was made by youkai magic."  
"Yes, it was. The magic still is here, woven along with the stitching. I can feel it." She sighed and sat on the bed, clutching the kimono to her chest and looking out of the window where the old god tree stood by.  
The front door rattled with knocks. Mrs. Higurashi got up and opened the bedroom door. "I better go and check, it must be the Miko from the other temple to attend to the ceremony. I found that one of your friends from Jr. High is also a Miko like you. So, I asked her to help along and invited few other friends. If you don't mind, Akane and Ranma should be coming soon." She smiled and went downstairs.   
Kagome smiled at the door where her mother just left though. She placed the beautiful white kimono on the bed and went back to her desk to finish her breakfast. She took out her photo album and thumbed few pages and found picture of her friends.   
Ranma, her cousin from her mother's side did have a beautiful western wedding, though it was a third attempt and now is into a happy marriage, let along the mallet bashing and taunting. She made a small wish as she glanced over the picture of Ranma and Akane in their wedding outfit. He wore white tux as Akane wore a beautiful full-skirted gown that trailed behind her several feet. They better not argue at all at the wedding. She had wrote to her cousin over few years, telling him about her adventure to the past and InuYasha. He eventually wrote back, telling her about his adventure with all those strange princes, demon as well and all that. They even had to meet two years before because there were a Shikon shard in the present and Ranma was fighting the demon. So Kagome and InuYasha joined him to get the shard. InuYasha and Ranma did become a good friend for short time they had together and flattened the demon in no time flat.  
She turned the page and found a picture of a group of five girls. The middle one was holding her hand in the classical victory poses. She had the longest blond hair in pigtails. The rest of the girls were taller than she was. Usagi with Ami, who looked lots like Akane but with bluer hair and a taller reddish brown hair girl named Lita stood by her side. On Ami's other side, was another blonde, Mina. On the other end was Rei, a Miko at another temple across Tokyo. Her mother had invited them all at short notice, after all they were her friends and they knew of her going in the past. She had also joined them to fight a demon to retrieve another shard. In the whole scene, she knew of their secret as the Senshis.  
She turned to watch the door. She heard few pitter-patters of feet that were coming up the stairs. The door opened to show her mother and six other girls. They all squealed as they saw Kagome and gave her an ambush with hugs.  
"Oh Kagome! Look at you! You did grow in the last few years!" Rei exclaimed as she looked her over.  
Akane mused as she stared at her hanyou ears. "You got more than InuYasha, didn't you?"  
Kagome laughed and went on chatting with her friends, getting over the lost time she had with them.  
"Oh Kagome, I forgotten how cute InuYasha was!" Usagi quipped as she helped to comb Kagome's hair, avoiding snagging on the ears.   
The hanyou rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hey, don't you have Mamrou?"  
The other girls laughed as Usagi blushed. "Well.. oh shush!"  
Rei came stumbling into the room with red face. She wore her usual red hakama with white kimono top. She huffed as she slammed the door. Everyone else could hear few strings of youkai curses and apology.  
"Oh my, I forgot that he didn't like anyone who wears Miko clothing." Rei huffed as she sat on the bed with a bag in her hand.  
Kagome winced at more strings of cursing and then her eyes widened as she heard her mother yelling at him. Silence exploded right after that and a small meek sound that sounded like an apology.  
"Mother strikes again." Akane broke the silence in the room. Kagome made a weak laugh and turned back to the mirror and tousled her bang. She was still wearing her pajamas.  
"Don't you think you should get dressed in the kimono now?" Mina asked as she held one of the under dresses. Kagome got up and went into her closest where she had all of InuYasha's modern clothes packed into her bag, ready for the trip back.   
"Hold on. I found something interesting and I think I will wear it under the kimono." She grinned and pulled out the blue stonewashed jean and reached in the pocket. Everyone watched her with quizzical look on the faces. They watched her as she took out a small pink bag that was creased one too many time.  
"I found this last night packing the bag." She opened the bag and took something red and black out. She was blushing several shades of crimson.  
"Ooo…" Everyone chimed in together as they eyed the teddy.  
"That's where my missing $30 bucks went. I had some cash and I think he sneaked off to buy this at the mall…:" Kagome turned more redder.   
"Put it on!" Lita giggled. The hanyou blushed more and went into the closet to change. She came back out with robe on.  
"Not going let us see how it is on you?"  
Kagome blushed and opened her robe to reveal a perfect form-fitting teddy that barely covered her crouch area and breasts.   
Akane stood there with a hand on her chin and another at elbow. "Hm. How did he know your size?"  
"I don't know!" Kagome snapped the robe shut and grabbed the under dress of the kimono.  
The hanyou dressed with her friends' help while in the master bedroom where Mamoru, Ranma, Sota and Grandfather helped the dog demon with his own kimono. It was much easier getting him dressed in the clothes.   
"Hey dog boy! Chill or you would have to get another kimono!" Ranma grabbed InuYasha's hand before the claws dug hole into the hakama.  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I am nervous."  
Mamrou nodded. "Yeah. I can see that."  
"InuYasha, do I trust you to behave after that thing with Rei?" Mrs. Higurashi peeked her head in the doorway and beamed as she saw InuYasha fully dressed up in the ceremonial kimono of white and sky blue.  
InuYasha blushed and nodded. "Sorry. She looked lot like someone I knew from my past."  
"Mmhm. I am aware of that. Remember, she is not that person."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, The ceremony is to start in 30 minutes. You guys better get ready!" Then she disappeared from the door with her father following her behind.   
The time passed quickly. Everyone took their place in the Shrine that was connected to the house on the other side. InuYasha stood in the doorway, waiting for Kagome to appear. He looked around in the room and saw that everything was ready. He knew it was going to be quick and took a deep breath as he heard her footstep falling closer. He turned and his eyes went wide.   
She looked up at him under the cloth veil and smiled shyly at him. She wore the white kimono that matched his. He looked more handsome in the kimono he wore as he looked up and down, thinking how beautiful she is in the kimono. He smiled and bowed at her. She did the same and followed him into the shrine.   
Wow… You're beautiful.  
Thank you. You are rather handsome in the outfit.   
He blushed at her and knelt down on the cushion before the priest. Her grandfather started the ceremony by going though some purification. Kagome and InuYasha kept their eyes locked at each other, nearly tuning everything else.   
He kept on smiling, a hint of fang peeked out. Maybe this is worth it, getting married to Kagome in her tradition. I had made a big promise to her mother that she would make though the next four hundred years and return her to the family then. I never really thought of having a mate like this for the rest of my life and it happened so fast. Well, I am happy that it did.   
Four hundred years with him and the rest of my life afterward. How scary that sound, but being with him, I am not afraid of anything. Heck, I fought many youkai with him, though that was when I was human. I wonder how it would be like as a hanyou. He's so strong like a full youkai. I am happy that he accepted for who he is and that he chose me over Kikyo. I wonder, what happened to her, I know that she is somewhere in the past, waiting to find a chance to get InuYasha back. Well, she lost her chance. I am the one, with the true soul, as InuYasha has hinted to me for a long time. Kikyo is now a copy, not me.  
They both exchanged sake as Rei served them. He swore on the oath to take care and treasure her forever. He chuckled inwardly at the idea of the oath because forever is like eternity and there would be no death to come to either as they are immortal.  
Then her grandfather announced them as husband and wife and InuYasha to kiss his bride. A western tradition added into the ceremony and the dog demon kissed his mate. Everyone broke into cheers and suddenly the whole thing became into reception as they moved to the table nearby. Rei, Lita and Mrs. Hirguashi served the ceremonial dinner to everyone. Everyone soon started eating and chatting. It went on for several hours.   
The five Senshis gave them farewell and promised to keep in touch with them and left. Akane and Ranma stood by in arms outside the Bone-Eater well house with Hojo and three of Kagome's friends.   
"So, they are going to the past tonight?" Ranma asked.   
Eri nodded. "Yes. They will be back in a week."  
Mrs. Higurashi appeared with Sota by her side, holding a wrapped package. Hojo had one in his hand as well. "They will be down soon." She smiled, yet it was a sad one.  
"Auntie, are you okay?" Akane asked as she touched the older woman's arm.  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes. I think I will miss Kagome lots now…"  
"They will be back in a week, right mom?"  
"Oh Sota. I will have to explain to you tomorrow or something."   
InuYasha came out of the house in his usual red outfit with Kagome behind him in her green outfit that he had given her earlier. They both had huge pack on their back. Her mother had told her to take all of her books from school so she can study over the time and catch up when she get back. InuYasha had to put his foot in his mouth about school and Kagome gave him a whack on the head.  
"Oh Kagome. Here." Her mother gave her the package. She unwrapped it and it was cookbook. "I know InuYasha love ramen so much, I don't think you would be able to get any in the past that is good as the one he really like. So there are few receipts inside the book, I have marked them for you to cook. I am sure you will have everything to make the foods."  
"Oh mom, thank you so much!" Kagome hugged her mother and then her brother.   
InuYasha even gave his mother in law a hug.   
"Kagome. Here." Hojo handed her a smaller package. "It's nothing to do with herbs or anything I usually give you. It's from me and Eri." He laughed.   
Kagome opened it and it was a nice frame with picture of her and her friends in it. They had taken a picture few days before. InuYasha was in it even.   
"I had the picture laminated so it would last though the time." He shrugged.  
"Thank you. It meant lots to me." She hugged her friends as well. Ranma and Akane also said their farewells.   
"You take care of her." Ranma pointed out to InuYasha.   
"I will. I already made promise to do that."   
"Good! Next time when you are back, check me up and we should hang."  
"Sure."  
InuYasha and Kagome went into the well house and jumped down the well.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
An: Don't flame me on about Japanese Wedding ceremony. I had little research and it's more complicated than I had wrote here. The chapter was already too long! Next up, the past!  



	15. 15

AN: Thanks for the reviews, they are very encouraging. More reviews, the sooner the next chapter comes up! ^_^   
~~ The Future~~  
"Honey, they had jumped into the well just now."  
"Good. It's almost time."  
"That was an odd last few years, having your own self in the same time period."  
"Yeah."  
  
~~The Past~~  
InuYasha climbed out of the well and helped Kagome out too. He looked around and grinned.   
"Mate. Don't you think we should not see them until tomorrow?"  
Kagome smiled at her husband and nodded. "It's late to see them and I want you, just you for now."  
InuYasha grabbed the second pack off Kagome's back and went to the old god tree and leaped high to hang it up high so no one can get to it for a while. He came back down and grabbed Kagome's waist to hoist her up on his back. She held on and giggled with glee as he leaps though the forest at the high speed. He reached to an area he had selected some time ago.   
As he entered the small privately clearing with a hot spring. She could tell the surrounding was protected with thick shrubs and trees. She could not see any further with her highly sensed eyes though the mass of forest. She smiled seductively at InuYasha and looped her arms around his neck and gave him a butterfly kisses on his lips. He groaned as he tried to get deeper kisses but she kept pulling back, keeping it shallow. She giggled and broke from his embrace.   
"InuYasha…" Her hands trailed down to the bow on his hakama and untied it. He stared at her dumbly as she slipped the top off and let the pant fall down. Then she pushed him down on the soft mossy grass ground. He snapped out of the enchantment that she had somehow given him and frowned at her as she stood above and away from him. She shook her head and put a finger to her lips and teased. "No, stay down boy."  
His throat emitted a low growl as he prepared to pounce but she shook her head and swayed her hip slightly. "Kagome…"  
"Mmhm..." She kept the minimal swaying of her hips and reached behind her back to unwind the wrap belt. She kept the pace at painfully slow. She flung it over to him and giggled as he stared dumbly again. She started humming a small tune as she untied her hakama under the shirt, keeping it closed. It slid down and she stepped out of it.   
"Kagome…" He started whining and attempted to get up. She kicked her hakama at his head to keep him down.  
"Down boy…" She hummed, grinning seductively at him. Her hands held the edge of her shirt close as she took two steps closer at him. He whined a bit more, wanting her to get over with it.  
Her shoulder bared as she slid it down. Her white tresses hid only part of her shoulders. She let it fall slowly to reveal her perky cleavage. He frowned, understanding that the cleavage was not supposed to be there if she was naked. His conclusion never reached his mind as she let the shirt slip down, exposing her finely figured hanyou body clad with the teddy that fitted her perfectly over her form. His jaw dropped as he realized he forgotten about the skimpy material he had gotten for her few days ago and wondered how she had found it.   
"Uh... eh..." He stammered.   
Interrupted by her gleeful giggling and her dropping to the ground to crawl the rest of the way over to him.   
"Tsk, I found this nice thing in your pocket last night. Now I know where you had actually gone instead of the bathroom." She whispered huskily at him. He growled at her and grabbed her shoulders to bring her closer to him quicker and gave her a deep kiss.  
He flipped her over and started rubbing his body against her. She moaned and did the same in return, trailing her claws down his back, making heated pattern that made him shiver and aroused more.  
"Mm, InuYasha, you bought the outfit. Do you like it?"  
All he could do was to give her deeper kisses and his hands roamed almost roughly over her body, knowing she enjoyed it. Finally, he broke off and stared deeply into her glowing blue eyes, speckled with golden shines. "When you wear that, it's only for me. No one else…" He whispered and traced his claw down her shoulder to slip off the thin strap down. He moved to the other shoulder with his teeth and grasped the other strap to pull down. She moaned as his nose and lips tickled her arm. He came back up and straddled her as he started to peel off the thin material carefully. Soon, her naked body exposed.   
Kagome grabbed his silver tresses and brought him down, her leg reached up and wrapped around his back, inviting him right in. He didn't hesitate and went on with the lust and pleasure that had been burning.   
Their cries echoed into nothingness of the night as they went on and on. Finally they rested contently in each other's arms. It was snowing lightly but the warmth of the hot spring made the area warm and they were already hot to the heated passion.  
"InuYasha…" She nuzzled her head in the crook of his arm and chest. Then looked up to see his golden eyes looking down at her. "Aishiteru."   
He smiled a loving smile at her. "Zutto, aishiteru." He held her tightly and turned to hold her as they slept. Dawn was approaching soon. But to be together in each other's arms was comforting for them.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted from the ground at the bottom of the old god tree.  
"What?"  
"What's taking you so long?"  
"The strap's stuck, had to get it unstuck! Watch out, incoming!"  
Kagome gave a shriek as the bag came right into her view. She jumped out of the way and expected a loud thud but looked between her arms that was shielding her face and saw the large pack hovering there. Her eyes trailed up to see a claw holding the strap.  
"Sorry." He grinned at her as he hung upside-down and brought the other bag down.  
She glared at him and grabbed one bag to strap over her shoulders. "Let's go."   
"Okay." He shrugged and flipped down from the tree gracefully and trotted to catch up with her. They both headed toward the village.   
"Morning! Lady Kagome and Lord InuYasha, how nice of you two to come back." Myoga hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. She turned her head to greet the little flea with her smile.   
"How is everyone?"  
"Oh, they missed you but I am sure they will be overjoyed to see you again."  
"Good." She said, almost halfheartedly. The flea frowned slightly as he caught the hint in her voice and hopped over to his lord's shoulder.   
"Something happened? I am sure it's other than you two… eeyp!" He found himself wedged between his lord's thumb and forefinger, squeezing him.   
"You don't have to mention that. And yes, something did happen when we were in her time. We will announce it when we get to Kaede-sama's hut."  
"Yes M'Lord." The flea yelped as he was thrown over the shoulder to the ground. He got up and bounced after them toward the village.  
"Kagome!" A youthful voice filled the air as reddish and blue fuzzy thing bounced at them at high speed and latched itself onto Kagome's neck in a hug.  
"Shippo!" Kagome giggled and held the kistune in her arms. InuYasha glared at the fox spirit.   
"You came back! Why didn't you leave the dog boy behind?"  
Kagome laughed and looked over at InuYasha and gave him a sympathy look.   
InuYasha snarled at Shippo and picked up a faster pace. "Let's get back to Kaede before the fox freezes."  
InuYasha, we are going to have to talk about Shippo soon. Kagome sighed and followed her doggy mate.  
InuYasha blanched at the comment that bombarded in his mind and gave a retort. He started it!  
"InuYasha!" She shouted with the voice she used to sit him. He winced and kept on going.  
"Kagome, InuYasha, welcome back." The old miko greeted them with smile and went into her hut with a bucket of water.   
Sango looked up from her cooking at the fire, using Kagome's portable heater. "Hey! What's with two packs! You brought back lots of ramen?"  
InuYasha ignored Sango and took the other pack from Kagome to put in the other room. He came back and sat down next to Kagome.   
"Actually, we have some reason to bring back another pack. I am staying here permanently." Kagome announced and earned four slacked jaws.  
"What?" Miroku asked as he regained control of his shock.  
"The well is not working anymore. She can't go back to her time at all now." InuYasha explained.   
"Yeah, we tested it out this morning."  
Kaede frowned, "You two knew it was not going to work at all?"  
Kagome turned to the elderly miko and nodded. "Yea, my grandfather came to me and presented me a scroll written by Miroku stating that the well stopped working after InuYasha and I returned to the past after a week we both stayed there."  
"Do you know that you saying this will alter the future?"  
"Actually, he wrote that Kagome and I knew about it in the scroll."  
"Timeline is strange."  
Kagome nodded. "Well, other thing than that. InuYasha and I got married, so we are official now." She grinned. InuYasha blushed and smiled slightly.  
Sango squealed and hopped near Kagome to get all the details.   
Miroku leaned his head on his hand. "Well, it's about time!"  
InuYasha shook his head. "Don't even start houshi."  
"So, you two are going to settle down here somewhere?" Sango asked as she returned to the pot that was left boiling on the portable heater.   
InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. The dog demon stood and walked to the door to look outside. The sun was rising higher and he took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I would like to make a hut in the forest sometime soon."  
Kagome gasped.   
The doggy boy turned around, giving his wife a soft look. Surprise, honey.  
"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered with hand at mouth. Shippo grinned at them both. Sango mused as she watched Kagome beaming.  
"Say, isn't lunch done?" Miroku asked, breaking the waffyiness moment. Sango glared at him and shoved a bowl of miso in his stomach. The houshi oofed and glared at her with a look and held on the bowl.  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Kagome?" InuYasha sniffled and caught on the sweet smell of the oni rose and followed it into the forest. He came to stop and looked up. He caught glimpse of green and white among the bare tree and leaped up. He caught on a branch next to her and tilted his head to see her face.   
"InuYasha…" She kept on looking out to the horizon. He followed her gaze and saw breathtaking scene of the white orb though the thick cloud setting over the faint line of mountain. "I sense the rest of the shikon shards out there."  
"Naraku."  
"Yes. But not now."  
"I know. Sango and Miroku had been keeping track of him. He is no danger for now."  
The hanyou girl nodded and turned to see him. "But, what do we do in the meanwhile?"  
InuYasha shrugged. "Don't know."  
"Ah, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about Shippo."  
He winced and sighed as he settled comfortably on the branch with his back against the bark of the tree. "I know I had it coming soon."  
"Yes, you do. It had been four years and you treated him the same."  
"Well, he treated me the same too."  
"InuYasha…" He looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile. "Now that I am going to stay here permanetly. I think it's better for us to be a better role for him. I don't want him growing up with bad set of examples. He needs parents."  
InuYasha's face became soft and he reached up to caress Kagome's cheek. She leaned into the touch and looked at him hopefully. "Yeah. I think you are right. He does need a better example, from me."  
"InuYasha, are you sure you want to do this. I know I want to…"  
"Kagome, no one is ever a better mother for him than you are, except for his own."  
"Thank you." She leaned over from her branch and kissed him on the nose. He smiled and grabbed her waist to bring her over to set her in his lap. "Let's watch the sunset, ne?"  
She giggled and nodded as she settled down into his embrace. They both watched the sunset.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  



	16. 16

AN: Thanks for the reviews, they are very encouraging. More reviews, the sooner the next chapter comes up! ^_^   
AN: Whoo… this chapter had been the most challenging for me to come up because I truly did have no plan to create this. Dealing with writer block as well, I had slowly plucked out the key words to unfold the story farther, using 'Naraku'. Yep! That's the hint of what will happen next because using the keyword, 'Naraku' few more followed; 'Kokahu', 'Kanna', and then, the last one, '-----' Which is going to be a blank for now to let you all guess! Now the rest of the story will draw to the end soon… *glares at Laz who bugged me to continues the story! *  
I'd best stop my ranting so you can read on!  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
Kagome looked at the surrounding around her. She had received a letter the night before with a tiny piece of shard tied to it. It was odd until she opened the letter and read it. It requested for her to appear in a desintated area to meet the person and talk. On the bottom of the paper was elegant writing signing, Sesshomaru.  
InuYasha threw a fist and ranted on and on, saying that she should not go or bring someone with her, likely him. But she refused and stood her ground. She knew she couldn't use the 'Ouswari' anymore. Somehow InuYasha finally agreed for her to go.  
"Fine. Since he gave you the shard. He must has something up and he had not been giving us any trouble for a long time. If any trouble start…" He tapped on his head and gave her a knowing look. "Let me know. I will be close by."  
"You better be." She smiled back at him and gave him a hug, which he just reddened as every body looked on.   
Now, she waited at the area where she was told to go. She looked up at the sky and noticed she was a bit early and sighed.   
"Thank you for coming." She twirled around, tensing up on instincts. Sesshomaru had stepped out of the shadow beyond the trees and stood before her. He gave her a look over and raises an eyebrow. "Interesting. You're a hanyou now."  
"What do you want?" She relaxed a bit making her stance looser.   
He shrugged with a shoulder and held a hand up. "I am not here for troubles. That's long past now. Rin has made me see brighter side now."  
"Good." She smiled softly and relaxed a bit more, knowing that they would not be heading toward the trouble.  
"Before we get to the point. Care to tell me why or how you are a hanyou?" He asked, crossing his arms against his armor-less chest and leaned back against the tree behind him.   
It was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrow and she nodded. She found a low branch from a tree across from Sesshomaru and sat there. "Long story. It was InuYasha's blood and the power of Shikon No Tama turned me into hanyou."  
Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "So, from what I can sense…" He tapped his nose to prove his point. "You are InuYasha's mate now. I'd have to say that no one can try to get their hands on you anymore." He smirked and then stood. "To the point, that shard I sent with the letter was just a mere gift."   
Kagome nodded and leaped off the branch just before the youkai. "Thank you, but why?"  
"Not very long ago, I came across with Kohaku, Naraku's pawn and he has that shard. I took it from him."  
"Is Kohaku…"  
"No, he is intact."  
"Good."  
"I guess Naraku has not yet know of your current state, but soon he will. I understand he has the last two shards and it's vitally important for my brother and you to get it back."  
Kagome tilted her head, thinking. He had not mentioned InuYasha as a half brother or any thing else other, but brother. "Yes, it is very important for us to get the rest of the shards."  
"As if your life depends on it." Sesshomaru paused as he noticed her flinch at his unintended statement. "I offer to help you to go against Naraku. I have some matter do deal with him as well."  
Kagome remained silent and then finally nodded. "InuYasha's on his way. This is something between you two to talk over."  
The silver haired youkai nodded. "I guess you are right. My younger brother and I do need to make some pact and put the past aside."  
Kagome smiled and drew in close to the taller man and placed her hand on his hand. He looked down, surprised and backs up at her face. His cold and usually bored expression was of a confusion and surprise. She gave a nod. "I am glad for your decision, brother."   
"Thank you," He smiled and stepped back, sensing his younger brother in the area. "Sister."  
InuYasha leaped down from the tree into the area where Sesshomaru and Kagome stood. He quickly came to meet with Kagome, frowning, "Kagome, you asked for me to come. What is wrong?" He took her hands and held them protectively against his chest.   
She smiled at him, which confused him thoughoutly. The sense of danger was not even blaring off in his mind and he could sense that his mate was at peace, even his own brother right near them.  
"Nothing is wrong. You and Sesshomaru," She turned to gesture to him. "Need to talk things over. I trust you to be at your best judgment. I will not be far." With that, she gave him a sweet but short kiss on the lips, then took a leap to the tree and disappeared from sight. He looked after her, knowing she has not gone far but out of earshot.   
Sesshomaru watched his younger brother and his mate look at each other with something he never had. He was surprised to see mellowness and wisdom in his eyes along with the love shining.   
"You've grown lot."   
InuYasha turned to face his brother and studied the older youkai's face. There were no hard cruelty or cold mask at all. He could almost see emotions there. "Lots had happened."   
"I can see that."  
InuYasha leaned against the tree. "So, what did you want to see Kagome for?"  
"Right. The shikon shard. I got the shard that she got from my letter when I crossed path with Kohaku. I learned that you were going after him to get the shards and thought I would help."  
It was InuYasha's turn to have some reaction. His jaw dropped. "You. Help. Me?"  
"Yes little brother. I am not interested in the Tesusagia anymore."  
The hanyou's eyes narrowed. "How can I be sure of that?"  
The older brother stood straight, his arms wide open, as if to invite InuYasha to kill him. "I came to sense that father left it to you for a better reason and I was heading into the wrong path. I care for father as much for you and I want to make up to that to help you."  
"If Kagome believes you. Then I will."  
"She's a good person. I am sorry for all the troubles I had caused in the past and I do please would like a pact between us, starting now."  
InuYasha pushed himself away from the tree and took few steps closer to the older youkai. He stuck his hand out, "You're forgiven." Then they shook hands.  
"I am glad, brother." The older youkai smiled softly.  
InuYasha started to head back to the village and stopped, turning back to his older brother. "You coming?"  
Sesshomaru gaped at his younger brother. "But, the villager would…"  
"Don't worry about that. They trust me and Kagome, beside I would like for you to come with us so we can work the plan out with the others."  
"Very well." Sesshomaru nodded and followed his brother back to the village.  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
As soon InuYasha entered the village. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to stare at the youkai behind him. Many thought swam in the air. Sesshomaru could feel the intensively surrounding him and it seemed to repel him.   
"Come on." InuYasha stopped and turned to find his older brother still on the edge of the village. He gestured for him to hurry up.   
The silver haired youkai nodded and walked on, walking in a straight line toward his younger brother. Many stepped out of his way, staring at him. Several children ran behind anything they could find to hide, yet peeking out.   
"Give time to get used to you. I went though the same thing before." InuYasha assured and went into the hut. Sesshomaru followed in.   
Just as the youkai took a step into the door, the villagers outside could hear the explosion going off inside.  
"Sesshomaru!" A male voice shouted.  
"How dare you!" A female followed.   
"InuYasha!" A youthful one piped in, full of anger.  
"Whoa, whoa…" Inside the hut, InuYasha held his hands up, defending his older brother who cringed at the hateful stares. "He's here because I asked him to come."  
"That's right." Another female voice followed behind Sesshomaru. Everyone's eyes turned to see Kagome come in, casually pushing the older youkai aside as if they knew each other for years. She smiled at the older youkai to make him at ease.  
The smile only worked a bit. The older demon kept his distance from everyone as they sat down in circle. InuYasha had to sit next to him while Kagome took the other side since no one wanted to sit by the youkai.  
"Sesshomaru is going to help us dealing with Naraku." InuYasha started.   
"But! He's on Naraku's side!" Sango objected.   
It was Sesshomaru who retorted softly. "That was only for the arm. Naraku had proved himself not worthy of Youkai's title."  
"And you say the same for InuYasha?" Miroku whispered, not realizing everyone heard.   
"That's different. I am not after the Tesusagia anymore."  
"What are you after now?" The little kistune growled.   
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. Actually, I am heading toward what my father had sought."  
"Peace between human and youkai…" InuYasha commented. The older demon opened his eyes and looked at the hanyou, nodding.  
"He was the one who got this shard from the letter. The shard was from Kohaku."  
Sango gasped at the mention of her brother's name.  
"Yes. Kohaku had one and he got it back for me. He knows now that InuYasha and I needed to complete the quest."  
"He also knows about you?" Miroku tilted his head to point out the ears on her head.  
"Yes. He knows. As much he is InuYasha's brother, he is also my brother. I expect you all to treat him as much he will treat you."  
The kistune was the only one left in the group that was still riled up. "And how would he treat us like?"  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the small fox spirit. "I assure you, you will be safer with me than you will be with Jaken."  
InuYasha cocked his head. "Where's Jaken? He's usually with you."  
"Ah, he had some accident some while ago and is no longer with us. To be honest, I am glad he is gone now. I don't know how I can care for Rin with him around complaining and threatening her."  
"Since you are here, who is with Rin?" Kagome asked, concerned for the girl who now supposed to be nearing her preteen.  
"She is with my other servants at the palace of Taiyoukai."  
As the conversation took turn and twist into several different subject on Rin, the western land and Sesshomaru's new view of life. Everyone started to ease down with the youkai among them. The youkai didn't talk very much but it was enough. Finally they all came to conclusion that they all should go ahead and confront Naraku and be on the offensive side for once. If they waited, they will have no idea how long Naraku will hide back.   
With three demons around in one hut, no one sensed a hidden presence outside the hut. As soon the presence got what she wanted, she moved back and disappeared. If anyone was looking carefully at the whispering winter wind, they could take a form of a girl.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN:  
Quote of the moment: Everyone has to grow up sometime.  
  
  



	17. 17

  
AN: Reviews, onegai? The long awaited battle is here at last!! And, YES, YES, YES, YESSSSS!!! I finally got this danged and the next chapters done!!!  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"How interesting!" A rich voice chuckled as the long slender fingers twirled around the long luscious dark locks.   
The pale white girl stood before her master with her mirror in hands. She simply nodded emotionlessly.  
"Now that dear human girl is a hanyou and simply stronger. But, it's no problem because someone else is going to handle her." The demon grinned and looked over to his side where a pale woman with red and white robes. The woman grinned and nodded. "Beside, InuYasha is mine!"  
"What of Sesshomaru?" The woman asked, her voice was full of ice and emptiness.  
"Dear, he is much easier than InuYasha and he wouldn't interfere anyway." The demon chuckled and sat back, tapping his fingers against each other. He was getting excited more as the group he watched though Kanna's mirror travel closer and closer to his hideout. He would have to get out and meet them soon as they get closer.   
~~~*~~~*~~~  
The three male demons stood facing each other in triangle while the two human stood by, not far with a small kistune behind the female human. The female hanyou stood before the resurrected Miko.  
The air was full of tension and sizzling with youkai magic. The good and evil clashed together, almost making sparks fly in the area around them.   
"Rrrr…" InuYasha's chest vibrated with hate against the dark haired demon before him. His brother stood between the two but apart, watching the other demon with close eyes but emotionless as usual.   
All the sudden, Naraku made the first move, moving at lighting speed, raising his claws to slash at the half demon. Everything clashes in furry of violent slashing between the two demons.   
Kagome stood by, knowing her mate is now into battle. She had her own battle against the Miko. "Kikyo. What's your point being involved here?"   
The Miko laughed her cold laughs and shrugged as if nothing is really going on. "I want InuYasha back. But as I can see this, you will have to go to hell with us also. And I intends to send you to hell first!" The Miko drew her hands into some flurries and orb of brilliant light grew in between two hands.   
Kagome's eyes widened as the orb of light was thrown into her path, intended to hit her. With her speed and agility she gained from her youkai blood, she leaped and rolled out of the way, nearly into the middle of the battle between InuYasha and Naraku. She yelped as Naraku's claws nearly came by her head.   
"Be careful Kagome. I suspect that I need to help my brother soon." Sesshomaru's calm voice noted to Kagome that she was safely out of the way and back where she was with Kikyo.  
"Thank you, brother. I need to deal with my past incarnation of a bitch!" She muttered, facing the Miko with scowl on her face. She brought her two hands together but apart in front of her chest to bring forth an orb of light from her supposed Miko ability.  
Kikyo laughed at the hanyou. "Oh dear! Miko and Youkai powers work the opposite and they can't be together in one body! As you are a half youkai, your miko ability is lost!"   
Kagome ignored the remark and focused to her center and felt a surge of familiar light of warmness coming to the center. She poured her entire soul into the center of her hands and heard a surprised gasp over the loud clashing battles between the three demons beside her.   
"No! It can't be!" Kikyo muttered, surprised at the light of ball appearing in between Kagome's hands. Her fear kept her rooted to the ground, unable to move.   
The light shot from the hanyou's hands toward the Miko, intended to send her back where she belong. To the Earth.  
"Nooo!" The short cry of the Miko was cut off once the light enveloped her and exploded, lighting the night sky up like daystar for a moment. Kagome collapsed onto the ground, spent from her power. She sighed and closed her eyes; dull pain throbbed from her shoulder. She knew she was bleeding badly from the nick of soul bursting from Kikyo in the beginning. But she had defeated the Miko and sent her back to where she belonged. Something filled her up a bit, she knew she had gotten her part of soul back and felt the Shikon No Tama within her blood purifying the tainted soul of it's hates.  
Her eyes closed into peaceful sleep, unaware of the danger going on near her.   
InuYasha winced at the bright light blinding everyone. He looked over where Kikyo once stood and saw dust falling to the ground. The Miko was gone, once again and the small light traveled to the body of his mate lying on the ground, possibly unconscious. It was her soul that Kikyo had stolen from. He felt sure of power and knew that Kagome had loaned her power to him while she rested.   
Naraku saw the whole thing and chuckled. "Well, look like your dearie had removed my important player."  
InuYasha frowned at the other demon. He knew the demon has three shards of the Shikon Jewel and the strength was enchanted. Sesshomaru also had been helping him to fight with Naraku but between those two, it wasn't enough. His glance shifted over to the other side where Sango and Miroku were fighting the other demons that were recruited by Naraku. They were holding on their own all right, but seriously wounded already. Shippo had sent few burst of foxfire on his side of helping out.   
He growled, feeling something odd inside his chest. It was all wrong. They should not be fighting at all. They all deserved something better than this! He frowned, feeling rise of anger growing inside him along the new surge of borrowed power from the unconscious mate of his. He knew his mate is alright, exhausted anyway. But, she is lying out there exposed and surely is in enough danger to Naraku who had shifted his attention to her.   
Wait! He is leaving him and Sesshomaru alone, focusing on Kagome. No! He leaped in the air, holding his Tesusagia high in the air, ready to slash down and missed.  
Naraku had gotten to Kagome and held her in his hand. He was laughing at him. He could sense his older brother's aghast. It was the first he felt emotion from his brother. He gave a quick glance to Sesshomaru and frowned.   
Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Naraku cradled Kagome in his hands. Knowing that Naraku would do something to his sister. Yes, his sister he had grown fondness to in the last few days. He regretted for being such an evil person, missing out the greatest thing of kindness that people like Kagome often expressed, no matter what situation. Now, she is in grave danger, unaware that her life is on the line in the hands of the vilest demon he had ever met.   
Naraku chuckled as he held the girl in his hand and another hand with claws ready above her chest. He looked down; it was a shame to kill such a beauty like her. She was so much better than Kikyo that he had wanted for a long time. Also a big shame that this girl had finished off Kikyo so easily. Maybe he could just 'kill' her and bring her back for himself after he finish off InuYasha and the others.   
"Leave her alone!" InuYasha snarled, standing before Naraku.   
"Oh, I don't think so!" The other demon chuckled and trailed a claw down the girl neck, drawing a long red line.   
InuYasha flinched as he felt some odd sensation along his neck. He reached up with his hand to touch it and felt warm sticky liquid on his fingers. He looked down at his hand and saw his blood.   
Naraku saw this and smirked. "Ah, ha. She dies, you dies!" He chuckled, amused at his new discovery and made another red line down the girl's cheek. Also drawing line along InuYasha's cheek as well.   
"Damn you!" InuYasha growled, ignoring the new line on his cheek.  
Sesshomaru frowned at the sight before him. It was a bit familiar to him. Flashes of his father and InuYasha's mother came to mind. They had shared strong bond together. When the Lord demon died, something else had died in his stepmother as well. But, the bond between Kagome and InuYasha is so much stronger and from what he learned, their life is also tied to the jewel. He gulped, his eye twitching, watching Naraku's hand dangerously hovering over her left breast where her heart beats. He could hear her heart beating slow and unsteadily. Something was wrong inside Kagome's mind.   
Deep inside the mind of the female hanyou. She was at battle within.   
The part of the soul is not willing to be cleansed.   
It's the unfathomable hate that the previous incarnation carries with her all the time.  
This current holder of the soul is struggling to reject it as well.  
I know!   
The four voices argued over two parts of the soul. The bigger one was rejecting the smaller one. The smaller one was holding onto the untarnished hate.  
Wait, what of her soulmate?  
But, he is occupied because the one who is holding her is threatening to kill her.  
If the two parts don't join together as they were supposed to, she will die as well.  
There's another that will help.  
You think so?  
Sesshomaru frowned as he watched his brother struggling to stay awake. More lines of blood appeared in random part of his body from Naraku's teasing on Kagome's body. He could feel his brother's anger boiling to dangerous part, also strange weariness is overcoming him as well.   
"InuYasha?" He whispered. His younger brother turned to him slightly, keeping his eyes on Naraku and Kagome.   
"Take this… Something is going on…" He murmured and handed the Tesusagia to him.  
Sesshomaru gasped at the sword being passed onto him. It remained large fang as he held it in his hand. Then his brother collapsed to the ground, gone from them in the reality. He glared up at Naraku who was cracking up loudly with glee. The human companions are also failing. Sango had been wounded badly and is out of the battle. Shippo and the houshi are barely holding onto themselves.   
"Son. You know what to do." The voice rang in his mind. It sounded so familiar.  
"Father." He whispered mentally.  
"Do it. InuYasha had laid his friends, mate and his own life in your hands."  
"But, I can't." He replied back.  
"You can. You are my son and I know you would come around to see the light that InuYasha had always seen."  
Sesshomaru's eyes lay onto the girl in Naraku's hand. She was the light the whole time. InuYasha had been truly lucky to have her. An image of Rin came to mind and he felt contended to remember her face.   
"Yes father." He leaped back, putting spaces between himself and the rest. He raised the Tesusagia away from his body to strike. He recalled the memories that he had displayed to InuYasha the first time when he gotten his hand on the Tesusagia. Kagome had bravely stood in his way from slewing his own brother. He now is very grateful for her brave display, saving his own brother. The both were strong and promised a great future.   
"Kaze no Kizu." He whispered softly, swinging the Tesusagia fang in a wide arc, sending powerful burst of light from the sword. The arch of light grew and washed over the entire battleground where everyone was.   
Naraku's eyes widened in horror as he saw the arc of light coming at him at an unbeatable speed. He had no time to scream or anything, the light hit him with powerful blast. It was painless but quick.   
Sesshomaru watched the light wash over the area, wiping everything that was in the pathway. He knew his brother and his friends were there, but something kept him at bay, knowing they would be alright.   
As soon the wash of light dissipated from the battlefield. InuYasha and Kagome were lying on the ground together. He smiled at the sight of his younger brother holding his mate's body close to him. They both were still unconscious.   
"Kami Sama! What was that?" The weary voice rang from one side. He turned to find a baffled houshi, kneeling by Shippo and Sango, apparently in the position to protect them.   
"That was the Tesusagia's Kaze No Kizu." Sesshomaru simply explained.   
"But, it should wiped everything out in its path!" Shippo quipped, shocked.   
"No. Not the souls that wasn't deserved to be touched by such descurtive power." Sesshomaru stepped over to his brother and his mate and knelt by them. He placed his hand onto the hanyou's forehead and probed around a bit.   
The four light circled two souls and a smaller part that belonged to one of them.  
Kagome, what's going on? InuYasha's voice rang from one light.   
InuYasha, we are in the realm of the Shikon No Tama. These four lights around us are the Four Souls of the Shikon. Kagome's voice replied. The other light lingered closer to the first and mingled together. Seemingly becoming into one light.   
Yes child. You are right. We had gathered you here because of your soul.  
InuYasha, you must help her to accept her part of the soul.   
Why? InuYasha asked, embracing Kagome's light closer to his own.  
She cannot go on incomplete.   
The tainted soul must be purified and returned.  
The two light separated and the first one lingered over to the smaller light and circled around it.  
This is Kikyo's soul? He asked.  
Yes.  
And no.  
It's Kikyo's hatred.   
It's Kagome's soul, tainted with the hatred of Kikyo.  
But, Kikyo is gone. InuYasha pointed out.  
Kikyo was, Kagome is now.  
The other light brightened at the remembrance of the quote and went over to where the first light by the smaller one.  
They are right. I have to be complete.  
The light of InuYasha seemed to nod and circled around Kagome's light into a tight embrace.   
The four lights gathered around the smaller one and circled it into a blinding flash of ring.   
Soon, the smaller one became into sparkles of shimmering dust and drew out of the ring and right into the second light.   
Kagome? InuYasha asked, concerned as he felt something and he blinked his eyes to see golden orbs of his older brother looking down at him. He sat up groggily and looked down to Kagome that lay beside her.   
"Kagome?" He asked, once again, touching her.   
"Mmmm." Kagome murmured and opened her eyes.   
InuYasha smiled at her, glad to see her brilliant blue eyes with hint of gold. "Hey there." He helped her up. Sesshomaru handed him the three shards.  
Kagome took out the near complete Shikon No Tama. Everyone gathered around her as InuYasha handed the shards to her. There was no need for him or Kagome to know what had happened to Naraku. It seemed that they already knew. The Shikon No Tama was more important.  
Kagome placed the shards onto the Shikon No Tama where the parts was missing and watched them merge into perfect sphere of pearly white. Everyone held their breath, as the sphere seemed to do nothing.   
"Well, I guess that's it." Kagome murmured after a long pause. Everyone exhaled their breaths they were holding. Suddenly bright light enveloped them all. The Shikon No Tama rose in the air by itself and voices spilled from the jewel.   
Thank you for completing the Shikon No Tama.   
Now we can do what we intended to do from the first time.  
Kagome and InuYasha had received their wishes already.  
Yes, our job is done here.   
"Wait, what was your intention in the first place?" Sango asked, confused at the four different voices from the jewel.  
InuYasha and Kagome's souls to be reunited.   
They are soulmates from two times.  
Fate had placed it that they are to be together.  
No matter what obstacle is placed in their path, they are to be together.  
"So, that was your job?" Shippo asked.  
InuYasha drew Kagome tighter into his embrace. "It does not matter. Now I know Kagome is here and that's all it matters to me, kiddo."  
The light grew dim and then the jewel disappeared.   
"Amazing power of such thing." Sesshomaru noted with hint of awe in his voice.   
InuYasha grinned a lopsided grin at his older brother. "Say, I didn't let you keep the Tesusagia." He held his hand out.   
Sesshomaru mirrored his brother's grin. "And I don't plan to keep it." The Tesusagia was passed back to its rightful owner.  
Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist while InuYasha did the same with Kagome. Shippo sat upon Sesshomaru's shoulder, not minding him anymore.  
"Sango?" A hesitant young voice stopped everyone.   
Sango turned around as well everyone else did. She gasped, recognizing the person who stood before them. "Kohaku." The name was barely audible but he nodded, with hope in his eyes.  
"Sango… I, where am I?" He asked, confused as he looks at the rest of the groups, most of them were demons. His eyes widened with fears.   
Sango followed his gaze to her friends and smiled. "Don't worry, they are good ones." Her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Come here…" She held one of her arm open, her other one holding onto Miroku for support.  
The boy ran to her arm and grasped her, almost tightly. She winced and let go of Miroku and held her long lost brother. "Kohaku, I missed you." She cried into his dusty brown hair.   
"Sango, I don't remember anything… Where are mother and father?"  
That made her cry even more. "Oh Kohaku!" She pushed him apart from her slightly to look into his face. The spell of Naraku was gone and he has not remembered anything at all. "It's a long story, let's go home." She gave him a small smile and turned to Miroku and allowed him to support her again. Her brother remained with her on her other side.   
The group of weary humans and youkais made their way back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: I know, I know, I suck big time at writing battles... (looks at you most innocently) What? That's not what you are griping at me about? (looks at Sesshomaru shurgging at her) Oh! I made InuYasha give him the Tetsusagia? (giggles) Unexpected, ne? Well, expect the unexpected!!!  
Ja Ne!   
  



	18. 18

  
AN: Yattai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got this done and I never thought it would be like this, but I do like how it turned out! As I had said (more of, complained) that the story was supposed to end back at chapter four. But, ahead, to chapter 18, here we go! And, gomen for some weirdness here.  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Honey, where had Maru gone off to?" The female voice rang into the large office where the owner of the Cybtron sat before oak desk, busy with paperwork. Cybtron is a high elite computer company that makes computer chips that allows communication via television and radio transmits though satellites at light speed all over the world and to outer space. (AN: Don't throw those rotten fruits yet! It's all I can come up with for now!)  
"He had gone out with Rinoa." His voice carried off back into the other room. The woman chuckled and walked into the office, distracting the man.  
"Honey, put that down."  
"I have to finish this! Maru needs the paperwork pronto in his file by today."  
"Let me help you." The woman took the chair that was placed facing the desk and scooted closer to her husband while he took some papers and handed her some.  
"When we finish this. We need to pack up."  
The woman nodded, it was time to pick up her life as she left it long ago. Her mind wandered off to the past that spun over many years ago.   
"Thinking of our life though the time?"  
"Yes." She replied softly as her hand that held the pen scribbled over several pages, completing some information.  
"How are you going to go back to your life?" He asked, putting his pen down, looking over at his wife that sat by him, busy into the paperwork. His hand reached out to touch her arm, stopping her with her works.   
She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. "You're right. I was just a senior in High School when I left. Now, I have Masters, PhDs degrees in nearly all career fields, lived out several lives and all that. It's different now."  
"Well, my love. We can always try a life that we haven't tried."  
She smiled at him. "What is that?"  
"Our own family."  
She sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder. She remembered the time shortly after she left her old life.   
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Shippo! Rin!" Kagome hollered from the porch of her large house. She giggled as she saw a teenage kistune zipping by with a girl of the same age running after him.  
She smiled as she wiped her hands of the apron that wrapped around her slender hips.   
"Take that back you baka kistune!" Rin yelled at the boy who had disappeared into the hut.  
"Nynah! Never!" Shippo shot back.   
"Alright kids!" Kagome stood between the two teenagers and pointed to the low table that sat in the large room next to the room where they all stood. "You two quit this silly squabbles and get ready for dinner!"  
"Yes Mama." Shippo drooped his head; his tail also drooped a bit. He had taken up calling Kagome mama because she and InuYasha had adopted him into their small family. He needed parents after all those quest and adventure to grow up. He loved her as his own mother.  
"Yes Auntie Kagome." Rin quipped, cheerfully as she went off to get ready for dinner.  
Kagome shook her head and sighed. Rin had often come over since they were living near Sesshomaru's palace. She turned around, taking in the surrounding of her large house that was resemblance of cabin crossed over with cavern. InuYasha had worked hard on the house with several helps from Miroku and Sesshomaru, creating the beautiful home they had took on residency most time of the years.   
She smiled and went into the small kitchen that InuYasha had created with some idea he had taken from her own mother's kitchen. A wooden countertop where she could create meals. There was also two basins build in for washing dishes and shelves to store them. Kagome had to adjust to life without plumbing.   
One part of the house was her most favorite and it completely surprised her when she first saw it. A hot spring in one of the room on the lower level. InuYasha had selected the area because it had hot spring on the land. He had built the place around it, creating the very room around the spring into a bathhouse. He knew that Kagome love washing on a daily basis.  
The upper level with nice stone stairway that leads up to a large hallway with several bedrooms. The largest one belongs to her and him. Shippo was given a room of his own.   
Kagome had often welcomed Sango and Miroku over to stay with them often since they lived far away in the village where Kaede lived.  
During the wintertime, InuYasha had introduced Kagome to hibernation. InuYasha had explained that he have to fight the urges of hibernations during winter times all those years he had spend with Kagome to complete the quest to the Shikon No Tama. After Kagome had discovered that, she erupted over the matter saying that she could have used the time to catch up in school while he hibernated. InuYasha sheepely mentioned that he couldn't really hibernate knowing that she exists.   
Over several years since the defeat of Naraku, their lives had turned around drastically, into a peaceful life. There was no more youkai attacks. Miroku had buckled up from his ecchi habit and settled down for Sango and married her. They both had two bouncing kids. Kiara remained with Sango, now lounging around. The life was peaceful and too good for them.   
They had met several different clans of dog youkais that appeared. The clans came together and reported that they had gone off in hiding since InuYasha's father died. InuYasha's father was the leader for all those clans. They wanted leader back, Sesshomaru had willingly took the title, but his heart wasn't into it. He had asked InuYasha to take the duty someday when he is ready because it was truly rightfully his legacy. InuYasha agreed, only when he is ready. Now that he has lifeline like any full blooded youkai, he could do anything he wanted and a peaceful life with Kagome with no stresses or fighting was what he wanted for now.  
"Kago-ko?" InuYasha's voice drifted into the kitchen.  
"In here!" She called back. Soon, InuYasha found her there and greeted her.  
"I had found some rumors that there is more youkais over in the west."  
"China?"  
"If that's what you calls the land in the future. It's the Chin Dynasty." (AN: I don't remember what China was called back then, and Chin Dynasty was the only thing that popped in my mind.)  
"Right." Kagome smiled and grabbed the big pot of home made ramen. She had used her mother's cookbook to make ramen that wouldn't really be invented until the future. So most of the receipts she had made from the cookbook remained a secret. She even became a renowned homemaker to the local villagers for her delicacy from the future.   
"Ramen!" InuYasha grinned and joined the rest of the 'family' at the table. Sesshomaru had joined them as he did often when Rin came over.   
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"What part of the world had we not gone to yet?" The woman asked as she swept her extremely long hair that was tied back in the ponytail. Two parts separated from her upswept hair hung over her shoulders.  
The man chuckled and jotted some more information on his paperwork. "I don't know." He stopped, tapping his pen against his smooth chin. "I am sure we had been to most of the continents."  
"Except for Antarctica."  
"There's nothing there, you know that honey."  
"Well, technically, there is a sciencetic dome there for some research."  
"Don't tell me that you want to go and camp there for a vacation?" He winced at the thought for camping out in the icy cold. Greenland was too cold for his taste.  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Kami-Sama!" InuYasha mumbled though his chattering teeth. "If I keep up my chattering, I would lose my fangs!"  
"Oh shut up!" Kagome muttered back. She wrapped the thick fur around her tighter.   
"It's not my fault that Erik Redson lost his way!"  
"Oi!" Kagome shouted back at her husband and thwapped his head. Or so, because InuYasha was now a lump of furball. Only strands of white braids peeked though the furs.  
"Greenland!" Kagome muttered.   
InuYasha muses over how could the Vikings that she and him had joined along for the ride land in such cold wasteland named Greenland. He then remembered that the Vikings had named the land such thing to fool the other for their lush green homeland surrounded by icy walls, Iceland.  
"I want to go back to Iceland!" Kagome whined.   
"Hahaha! You little thing cannot be truly a Viking without withstanding the cold." A tall burly furry clad man with red bear and tousled braided hair laughed. His chest was bare, exposed to the cold. Kagome could see his nose reddening in darker shades than his hair.  
"Ooh Erik!" She growled at him, her claws ready.  
The man thumped his chest with his huge balled fist. "There! There is eventually lands at the edge of the world."  
Only InuYasha and Kagome could roll their eyes at the remark of the big bodies and small-brained Vikings.  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"The world's eventually round. We had gone around the earth several times." He mused and picked up few more papers together and placed them into the envelope.  
"Darling, even we rode along with Christopher Columbus."  
"Oh don't remind me!"  
"Why is that we always meet with weird people that had their mind up in some sort of clouds?"  
"Well, not all of them are weird. There was Count Dracula… I like that guy."  
The woman thumped her head onto the desk. "Oh my… even now you don't have a clue!"  
"What?"  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Where are we now?" Sesshomaru stood aside with Rin, holding her close to him. After Rin had became 18 years, she had gone off and became a youkai so she could be immortal like the rest of her family and to be with Sesshomaru. And the once iced heart demon had surprised his brother by being possessive of Rin as his mate; showering her with all the loves he has for her.  
Kagome looked down on her map paper and took out a very old worn history book from her bag. The horse she sat upon neighed wildly and she pulled the rein gently to calm the horse down.   
The surrounding they had found themselves in was very creepy and dark. They had traveled up in the mountain with twisted and jagged road leading to somewhere.   
InuYasha snorted, waiting for Kagome to figure out where they had gotten themselves. They had been traveling for over two hundred of years toward to the western land, that Kagome had mentioned that would become Europe in the distant future. He wiped his red coat sleeves that he had acquired in France. It was simply beautiful and finely stitched velvet and the style of the time. He shrugged, missing his old red kimono but didn't mind the clothes change as they travel, so they could blend in with the people around them.   
He looked over to his brother standing beside his black steed with Rin in his arms. Sesshomaru had gotten similar clothing to his but in hue of light blue and royal blue, matching with his long hair accent. Rin wore deep violet dress with white laces trims.   
Kagome turned her dark red horse around to face everyone. Her delicate hand held the book on her lap. He admired her figure on the horse, wearing beautiful deep green dress with light green laces. Her head was swept up in elaborate curls and buns and topped off with matching green hat.   
"So, where are we?" Rin asked. She jumped a bit at the wolves howling in the distance and drew herself closer to Sesshomaru.  
"Welcome to Transvalyina, Romania." Kagome announced, turning her head and sweeping her arm up toward to the castle that was now revealing itself from the foggy skies.   
"Romania?" Sesshomaru murmured, his brows furrowed and looked up at the castle.  
"That's the Castle of Count Dracula." Kagome added, sighing knowing where she had gotten herself.  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Wait a min." The man turned to his wife who was now snickering at him. "You mean Count Dracula is actually an vampire?"  
"Ha ha… Haha… After two centuries, you figured that out?"   
"Well, no one bothered to tell me that." He muttered and grabbed few more papers to finish.  
"You're still in touch with him, right?"  
"Yeah, talked to him on the phone last week over some matter for blood supply. Now I know why!"  
His wife now was laughing hard.   
"What about you? You never told me about your friend that got lost over the sea." His wife stopped laughing, becoming serious.   
"She didn't get lost."  
"Well, what happened to her?" He asked, curious.  
"Well, I suppose you could know, but never tell anyone."  
"Hey, secrets are our specialties."  
"Right. She found Atlantis and decided to stay there."  
"Oh."  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Amelia!" Kagome smiled as she met with her friend she had grew to know over the short time she visited America.   
"Kagome!" The tall brunette turned to greet her.   
"You're going soon?"  
"Yes! I am going to fly around the world!"  
"That's great!"  
"Hey, will you be in the radio tower?"  
"You betcha I would be!"  
Amelia hugged Kagome and then grabbed her helmet, tugging them onto her wild brunette hair that was kept short. Kagome watched her get on the plane and spoke with several peoples.   
The plane took off to the sky and disappeared into tiny speck.  
Several months later, Amelia Earthart was announced missing, possibly dead. But Kagome knew from a static radio call with codes spoken in a different language only directed to her during a late night.   
"~Kagome, it's so beautiful here! Just like you told me, I am going to stay here and the peoples are so nice to me!~"  
She had responded back in the same language. "~Amelia, you are going to become even more famous for this disappearance. I hope you have a happy life there!~"  
"~You know I will! Don't ever tell anyone of this!~"  
"~I won't. Good luck!~"  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Yeah, she's right. Atlantis is a beautiful place."  
"As much I want to stay there forever, I can't." She whispered and placed the paperwork she had done aside for her husband to place them into another envelope.  
"Maybe we could go back and visit someday."  
"We could." She smiled and grabbed the last piece of paper and skimmed though it. "There, that's the last of it." She smiled and handed it to him so he could sign it.  
He gathered all of the papers that was strewn all over his large oak desk and sorted them out and left the office with his wife trailing behind him. He handed the paper to his secretary.  
"Kume, my wife and I are leaving now for our vacation. If you need to contact me for something important, you know how to contact me."  
"Yes, Kito-kun." The pink haired secretary nodded and watched the couple leave the office of the top floor of the tallest building in Tokyo. Smiling as she caught her boss, the world richest handsome man smeck his wife on the cheek. They seemed to be in love and she often wondered how long they had been married. From what she learned, they had been together since their teen years, which lead to another question, how old are they actually?  
She shook her hair, her pink bun wobbling along. She gathered the envelopes that he had handed to her and prepare to deliver them immediately to the other world richest man, also her boss's brother, Maru Kito-san.   
"Why are all good looking men taken?" She asked to no one in particular.  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Well, we are here." He smiled at his wife. They had went home and packed up a bit and drove out to the other side of Tokyo where her family had been located at. They chose to live on the other side of Tokyo from her family to avoid run in with their former selves over the time until the time is right. And today was the day they promised they would return.   
She turned to him and grinned half heartily. She tugged onto her shirt and ran her fingers though her long black mane and sighed, looking up at the steps leading to the shrine.  
They both picked up their bags and walked up the stairs and toward the door. When they reached the door and stopped there. He raised his hand to knock but was stopped by her grasp.   
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I am so nervous."  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anything I don't know? I can practically feel your nervousness!"   
"Well, gomen!"  
He chuckled at her and gave her a quick assuring hug.   
"Mom! We better go and check to see if the well is working!" A young voice rang though the door.   
The both turned to see a young boy standing at the door, not looking at them. Soon as he turned to head out and stopped, gaping at the couple at the door. His eyes went wide and his mouth moved into soundless word.  
"Sota." The woman whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Kagome!" Sota exclaimed and launched a full out tackle onto his sister.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End.   
  
  
  
  
Or, should there be one more? Let me know! And, NO! I am not going to continue the story even longer, though the Count Dracula part sound like an intresting story to write... But, NO! I am only allowing possibly one more, that is all! ^_^  
Ah, I have ended this story and started another fic, go and check out 'Vice Versa, Yon Daiyoukai no Kisoku', an another impossibly long fic that spun in my mind.  



	19. 19 ~ Epilogue

  
Epilogue ~~~*~~~*~~~  
InuYasha held his mate from behind watching over her shoulder as their child was being rocked in her arms. "Hm, our pup at last." He whispered into her ears and nuzzled at her neck.  
Softly moaning at the attention her mate was giving her. She shifted the sleeping pup in her arms and placed the child in the bassinet. "Hm. Grandpa was so happy that we didn't have our child until now."  
The white haired dog lord rolled his eyes. "Your mother was surprised too. I am glad we waited for a child until now. It was hard on me."  
Kagome turned and pouted at him. "Aw, I am so sorry!"  
He poked her nose and steered her out of the bedroom to return to their bedroom. "Well, it was worth it." He smiled and plopped back down on the bed. Their pup had let out loud wail, demanding for mother's comfort in the middle of the night. InuYasha growled and grumbled for being wakened out of his sleep. He had early meeting in the morning with his company's partner with his brother, Sesshomaru and the lord of the south, Shippo. Rinoa, Sesshomaru's wife of three and half centuries long had called him the night before to inform him of the last minute meeting and afterward, talked with Kagome for hours to end which just irritated him more.  
They lived in the comfort of a homely huge mansion that was rebuild so many time over the four centuries, changing as the time changed.   
Kagome slid back in bed and snuggled up to her husband and watched him dozing off back to sleep. 'It's a wonder we went though four centuries together and we still love each other as we had in the beginning.'  
No love, much more. And as time goes on, I will continue to grow my love for you. He replied as he picked her thought out and gathered her into his embrace.  
Aishiteru, my mate. Was her last reply before falling asleep.   
The pup yawned and curled up in a puppy fashion like and cooed in his sleep. Silvery black hair could be seen on his head with two white triangular furry ears. Just like his parents. Under the closed lids of the eyes were brilliant green eyes that shone with life.   
"Yaw-lp!" The tiny mouth moved once more and closed again.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End.   
  
  
  
  
As my wonderful readers, that is truly the end.  
No, there will not be a sequal. I am sorry. ^-^  
Maru and Riona is Sesshomaru and Rin in the modern time. For those who still don't get it.  
Shippo, yes... gomen to Queen of Swords! I took her idea of having Shippo being the lord of the southern land.  
If you guys really enjoyed this story, go and check out my next InuYasha FanFiction masterpeices, Vice Versa ~ Yon Daiyoukai No Kisoku! And! My best work ever, if you liked Final Fantasy VII, Cloud's Secret.  



End file.
